Obligación (18)
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Blasco un hombre solitario con prácticas y torturas sexuales peculiares, que no espera nada de nadie se ve obligado a casarse por apariencia con la hermana de los Casannova, Devora una mujer que ha sufrido en su vida y a la que no le importan demasiadas cosas en ella. ¿Podrá el amor unir a dos personas tan dispares?
1. Capítulo 1

**-La historia y personajes son de _NUESTRA _auditoría, excepto los conocidos por la Saga Crepúsculo.**

**_Señorita_Morena y Valeria Vulturi._**

* * *

CAPITULO 1

EL DÍA

(Blasco Pov)

Jackson primo hermano -.o como solía llamarlo yo. Hakon. El cual era su nombre verdadero y muy pocos sabían.

Se encontraba a mi izquierda en aquel sofá de cuero que se encontraba en el despacho de duque.

Su hermano -. V Casannova -. Se encontraba en frente de nosotros terminando de leer el contrato matrimonial.

El cual ya habíamos acordado meses antes.

Dentro de unos pocos días me casaría con la hermana de ambos. Cuyo matrimonio sería beneficioso para ambas familias.

Mire por unos pocos segundos de reojo a Hakon, este estaba comiendo patatas fritas de una bolsa. Ajeno completamente a lo que estaba pasando en este preciso momento.

Duque fumaba su característico puro mientras V seguía leyendo.

En cuando a mí, daba vuelta con mi mano la boca de brandy que tenia sobre la misma. Escuchando atentamente a lo que decía aquel contrato y el cual conocía tan bien.

Henry solía decirle a la hermana de duque y V, su nombre era "Henrrietta" pero como era de esperar solo era falso, como generalmente se solía hacer cuando se trabaja en este negocio.

Ella vivía en Brasil, se había radicado allí años atrás. Y solía correr, las comunes carreras clandestina. Decían que era buena, pero mi futura mujer no volvería a pisar una pista en lo que le quedaba de vida.

Su verdadero nombre era Devora. Devora Casannova. Un nombre peculiar para una mujer peliculiar.

Solo la había visto una vez.

Ella había llegado a este misma casa Casannova Casannova ácticamente tirando la puerta principal abajo. Entro, y comenzó a gritar que no se casaría conmigo. Sin saber que yo mismo me encontraba en el salón junto a mi primo y su mujer. Este solo se echo a reir mientras ella lanzaba cosas en contra de su hermano duque, y V la perseguía alrededor de la gran mesa del comedor.

Luego salió, sin antes pegarles a sus hermanos.

Y se fue como si nada hubiese pasado.

El mismo día de aquella escena duque hablo en privado con mi persona. Pidió disculpa en nombre de el, de su hermana y su familia.

Dio su palabra que no volvería a pasar.

No dije nada. Solo asentí un breve momento.

Ya llegaría el día que me cobraría esa falta de aquella mujer.

Devora tenía un hijo, el sobrino de duque, el cual el odiaba a su madre profundamente. No me interesaba ese odio, solo sabia una cosa.

Que si lograba tener un hijo varón debía tener ojos en todas partes. Blad Casannova que ahora era heredero, no se quedaría quieto.

"_tú no tendrás un hijo, tendrás una niña rubia que de mayor de cortara el pelo" -._

Las palabras de mi primo resonaron en mi cabeza una vez más.

Si era de cómo Hakon, solía decir debía hablar seriamente con él.

-¿alguna duda? por decir V cuando leyó por completo el contrato.

-no tranquilamente.

-tú, rapuncel ¿alguna duda? -.

-ehhh… primo miro hacia V que era el padre de su mujer sin entender -.¿De qué hablan? él.

V solo suspiro en cambio su hermano rio.

-el no tiene ninguna duda é -.

Mi primo solo se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo patatas fritas de la bolsa que tenía en su mano.

-¿Cuándo será la boda? -. V termino por pregunta.

-que el novio decia duque a su hermano.

"hoy mismo. Ya quiero volver a casa"-

-este viernes al ver que todos me estaban mirando.

-llamare a la familia por decir duque.

-yo también llamare a la familia -.

Todos miramos a mi primo.

-¿ustedes tienes familia rapuncel? -.

-pues claro, no nacimos de unos huevos…. Bueno en realidad si -.

-ya….. quejo V.

-tenemos primos segundos en Noruega. También tenemos primos terceros al norte de Rusia. tuve que decir a duque ya que me miraba esperando una respuesta.

-los esperaremos a todos -.

Asentí sin más.

Después de este viernes todo sería como siempre.

(Devora Pov)

Y estaba aquí.

Cerré mis ojos disfrutando del sol. Me encontraba en la playa, hace años vivía en Brasil, mas precisamente en Rio de Janeiro.

Aquí todo.

Todo lo que quería lo tenía. Cada vez que volvía a Italia era un problema por esa razón decidí ya no volver más.

El puto móvil sonó y sin más lo cogí. Un mensaje.

"vuelve pequeña, el viernes te casa" -.

El mensaje de duque, hiso que me riese.

Lo último que necesitaba era casarme y mas con el retrasado mental de Blasco Winchester. Asi como estaba me encontraba muy bien.

De nuevo el móvil sonó.

"vuelve pequeña" -.

Otro mensaje que ignore.

Y el puto móvil comenzó a sonar, lo cogí y como era de esperar era duque quien estaba llamándome.

Lo lance al agua y apoye de nuevo mi cabeza sobre la arena disfrutando del sol.

* * *

_**Nueva historia, esta vez sobre Blasco y Devora, esperamos sus comentarios ^^**_

**_Valeria Vulturi y Señorita Morena._**

(Nota: Hola a todas :)) Para las que nos sigue en los fanfic's le hemos cambiados el nombre a los personajes.

Blad, ahora es Hannival.

Troy sigue siendo Troy :D

Ariadna, ahora es Anny.

Aitana, ahora es Judith.

Zafrina, ahora es Xinia.

Jackson, ahora es Hakon)


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

CASAMIENTO

(Pov Blasco)

Abroché la chaqueta mirándome fijamente en el espejo, hubiese querido que la boda se hubiese celebrado en mi casa pero no... Estaba nevando.

Así que lo celebraríamos en la casa de los Casannova, tampoco es que me importase demasiado. Tenía muy claro que esto era un arreglo familiar y que nada me distraería de los negocios que al fin y al cabo era lo único que me importaba.

Cuando me giré encaré a Hakon que me miraba serio.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?-.

-No-.

-Emm...-.

-Que sí, estoy seguro, es trabajo-.

-Bueno... las cosas después no...-.

-Oye deja eso de "mente prodigiosa" quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes-.

-Devora tiene mucho temperamento-.

-¿Te digo lo que hago con el temperamento?-.

-bueno, lo sé, se lo que haces con el temperamento-.

-Si, en mi congelador está y me lo voy comiendo poco a poco-.

Fui andando hasta las escaleras y bajé allí estaban todos los Casannova, los De Veronna y también parte de mi familia, la más cuerda, los demás estaban bastante liados seguramente reformando algo parecido a su vida propia.

No me llevaba bien con todos como en todas las familias y lo último que quería era a gente que no quisiesen verme bien a mí o a mi primo Hakon.

Zafrina era lo más parecida a una amiga que tenía y me miraba desde al lado de Hakon enfundándome valor.

Si ella supiese a lo que me estaba enfrentando ahora mismo.

Me puse en el altar y Duque estaba a mi lado mirándome.

-Es mi hermana, que no se te olvide-.

-No se me olvida-.

-Bien- sentenció-.

La música sonó y allí estaba supuse que ella vestida de blanco, del brazo lo normal sería ver al padre de la novia, o al hijo en todo caso pero como ninguno de los dos se encontraba presente fue Duque el que la llevó al altar.

(Pov Devora)

Mientras recorría ese pasillo me fijé en el hombre que había en el altar imponente y pirado... nada de lo que yo creía poder ver este día.

Se me vino a la mente el cómo Duque me encontró.

(Flash back)

Estaba en mi casa en Brasil cuando sonó la puerta... la abrí y tatatachantachán ahí estaba mi hermano Duque.

-¿Como me has encontrado?-.

-Se necesita algo más que viajar a un país como este para poder perderte de mi lista-.

-Se me olvidaba que eres el hombre más parecido a Dios que conozco-.

-Gracias pequeña-.

-¿Quieres un café?-.

-No gracias, no me atrevería a comer aquí-.

Miró el sitio...

-Es un apartamento del alquiler-.

-Parece un todo a 100-.

-¿Que quieres?-.

-Mañana es la boda-.

-No quiero-.

-Mira... según las normas te tendría que haber matado o desheredado y no lo hice porque me lo pediste, me pediste que Blad no perdiese su posición, y yo ahora te pido que te cases con Blasco, es un trato justo-.

_"M.I.E.R.D.A"-._

-Duque...-.

-No tienes nada que perder, no te dañará-.

-Vale... lo haré pero bajo mis normas-.

-Vale, lo harás bajo tus normas, vamos dame un abrazo ¿así saludas a tu hermano mayor?-.

Respiré todo lo hondo que pude y lo abracé.

(Fin Flas-back)

-Toma a Devora Casannova De Veronna como legitima esposa para amarla y respetarla todos los días de su vida hasta que la muerte os separe-.

-Si quiero- dijo con voz calamada el tal Blasco-.

-Y tú Devora Casannova toma a...-.

-Si quiero-.

El resto me lo sabía de memoria.

-Os declaro marido y mujer puedes besar a la novia-.

Pero no lo hizo, mierda era como si me tuviese miedo o algo así estaba alejado de mi... pero bueno a quien le importaba en pocos días me iría... desaparecería de esta mierda y de este gilipollas.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

DESPUES DE LA BODA

(Devora Pov)

Ya creo que tenía todo.

Me senté sobre la cama poniendo mis botas. No había visto a Blad, pero bueno, que esperaba. Era lo obvio.

Segundo dijo duque tuvo que irse a España por trabajo.

"_claro, claro, claro" -._

Dichosa boda. Una mierda. Todos hablando entre sí creyéndose dueño del universo. Bueno… eran todos unos imbéciles.

Incluido mi nuevo marido…-.

-ese en especial alzándome de la cama.

Cogí la portátil y la guarde en el bolso. Tenía trabajo y aunque no estuviese en Brasil debía seguirlo.

Pero Brasil ya no era seguro. Donde iría esta vez.

"Tokio"-.

Tokio es perfecto.

Ahora mismo partiría para allí.

Rebusque en la mesilla de noche algún pasaporte que pudiese usar… y allí estaba uno. Sin dudarlo lo tome guardándolo en el bolso de nuevo-

Ya le había pagado el favor a duque casándome con ese hombre que parecía un…. Un gran y completo imbécil.

"¿pero quién coño habla como ese?" -.

-Nadie .

O tal vez.

-un completo y gran imbécil que no sabe donde está parado -.

Ya tenía todo listo.

"bien Devora… es hora de irte" -.

Suspire frotando las manos en mi rostro.

"_y esta vez… no volverás" -._

-¿Cómo se encuentra la feliz casada? -.

-hola rubia…-.

Atenea, la mujer de mi hermano V. Y podría decirse la psicóloga oficial de la familia Casannova. Entro en la habitación.

-¿Cómo estas Dev…?-.

-fenomenal entre dientes.

Camine al armario buscando mi chaqueta de cuero negro la cual me puse -.

-bonita chaqueta -.

-te la dejare en mi testamento -.

-chistosa -.

-ammm…-.

-quería decirte algo de…-.

Mientras atenea hablaba revisaba los mensajes y mail desde mi teléfono móvil. Jacob me mando un mail interesante, en Paris se hacia un carrera, estaría allí sin duda. Mientras ella hablaba yo estaba mi propio mundo.

-¡CASANNOVA! -.

-eh… a mis lados.

Escuche como la rubia solía llamarla .

-te estaba hablando de Blasco…-.

-ah…ese -.

-si ese, ahora es tu…-

-¡ni lo menciones! -.

-vale, vale, como querías pero quiero decirte que él es…-.

-¿gay? Me lo imaginaba, tiene pinta -.

Atenea respiro hondo.

-el es…-.

-me da igual si es o no es, si era mujer y después se cambio a hombre o si por las noches sale con un vestido lleno de brillantina a bailar en el carnaval-.

Me gire y tome mis cosas.

-ahora mismo me iré í y camine a la puerta.

Pero allí estaba Havers…-.

-señorita el señor duque y su marido la esperan en el despacho -.

Suspire.

-ahora iré -.

El viejo mayordomo asintió y partió.

"_ahora qué coño quería duque" -._

(Hakon Pov)

Estábamos en el despacho de duque esperando mi nueva prima.

-no la mates susurre a Blasco en ruso lo mas bajo que pude.

El me miro de reojo y asintió con su cabeza. El sabía a que me refería. Lo último que me faltaba era pelear con los Casannova a causa de que mi primo no se pudo controlar.

Y allí entro Devora antes de que ser anunciada.

Me acerque hacia ella abrazándola, cuyo abrazo correspondió.

-felicidades…-.

-cállate _guitarrista -._

No dije mas y solo reí imaginándola hablar con Blasco.

-pequeña ó a decir V -.

Devora lo miro fijamente… con esa mirada…y estaba enfadada.

-duque quiere decirte algo rápidamente V y empujo su hermano hacia delante.

Mire hacia Blasco pero este estaba como siempre. Serio, tranquilo, mirando la escena.

-peque…devora, les regalado una luna de miel -.

El rostro de devora cambio completamente y mordió fuerte su labio.

-la limusina los espera, es en Los Alpes Franceses, el hotel es un hermoso castillo…-.

Y duque se quedo con la palabra en la boca. devora se giro sobre sus pies saliendo de allí complemente enfadada.

-tiene un temperamento especial duque tranquilo.

Blasco no dijo nada. Solo camino hasta la puerta.

-ya me contaras… dije en ruso riendo mientras él se iba.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

DE VIAJE

(Pov Blasco)

Mi maleta estaba hecha, y subida al coche.

Fui andando hasta la entrada de la casa y una vez allí subía a la limusina ella estaba en el interior. Le quité el bolso de un tirón.

-EY QUE HACES!- gritó y le di una bofetada en la cara con toda la fuerza de mi mano-.

Ella me miró incrédula y se tapó la boca seguramente le había partido el labio.

Miré el bolso y había un pasaporte... lo rompí también había un móvil y un portátil. Los partí sin dificultad y los tiré por la ventanilla.

Nadie dijo nada, no quería hablar y no lo haría con ella así las cosas sería mucho más fáciles.

Había aceptado este viaje por el simple hecho de que Duque nos lo había regalado y detrás de ese regalo seguro que había algo oculto por ejemplo el hecho de que conociese a su hermana y supiese que esta era capaz de irse a zorrear de nuevo a otro país y también estaba la posibilidad de que ellos no pudiesen domarla o no quisiesen domarla.

La miré fijamente y ella miraba al frente estaba en shok o algo parecido seguro que no esperaba que este "_Idiota_" la tratase de esta manera. Pero podía tratarla así y mucho peor... Joder, esta zorra no sabía donde se había metido, no tenía ni puta idea.

….

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de nuevo no se escuchó nada ni yo dije nada. Ella seguía con la mano en la boca hasta la llegada del hotel hasta que rompí el silencio para pedirle a la recepcionista las llaves.

Cuando se las pedí subí por las escaleras de piedra verdaderamente parecía un castillo y me recordaba a mi casa, echaba de menos mi casa.

(Pov Devora)

El muy hijo de puta me había partido el labio de un solo golpe... y no quise devolverle el golpe porque me triplicaba el tamaño y sabía que si me pasaba, me lo haría pagar jodidamente caro...

Cuando entramos en la habitación señaló el suelo.

No iba a ir al suelo, de ninguna manera.

Pero antes que pudiese decir algo en una zancada se puso enfrente de mí.

Con un palo de golf que había en la decoración de la pared me dio en las piernas haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio.

No dijo nada. Se quitó el cinturón y yo cerré los ojos.

_"Has pasado por esto... puedes aguantarlo"-._

Me ató las manos con toda la fuerza que pudo a la pata de la cama.

Me dejó vestida algo que no entendí si le iba el royo sado, se supone que me tenía que quietar la ropa ¿No?.

Él se acostó en la cama vestido y cerró los ojos... ¿Se había quedado? Dormido.

-A partir de ahora tienes este abanico de posibilidades- su voz daba miedo, era tan tranquila a pesar de que me tenía atada y casi sin circulación en las manos a la pata de la cama- Puedes intentar escapar, puedes quedarte y no obedecer mis órdenes o puedes quedarte y obedecerlas- se detuvo un par de minutos, sus ojos continuaban cerrados- si te intentas escapar, mataré a tu hijo, me aseguraré de romper todos y cada uno de sus huesos antes de darle el golpe de gracia y matarlo, si te quedas y no obedeces te haré sufrir de una manera inimaginable y lo multiplicaré en el cuerpo de tu hijo mientras te obligo a mirar, pero si te quedas y obedeces, no pasará nada malo-.

¿Que se suponía que tenía que decir.?

Antes muerta que algo le pasase a Blad, respiré y me di por vencida que equivocada estaba, no era ningún idiota, mierda, no era ningún mindundi idiota, era un jodido sádico, un carnicero de la peor calaña.

-La última opción me parece bien-.

-No hables sin permiso, estás por debajo de mí, no...- pareció reírse- estás por debajo del suelo que piso, no mereces nada que yo no quiera darte, si no te hablo no hables, no me interesa nada que salga por tu boca Casannova-.

Asentí y me quedé ahí, sentada sobre el suelo pensativa... mirando a un punto fijo. Donde me había metido...


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

DE LUNA DE MIEL

(Devora Pov)

No había podido dormir. Había quedado la noche despierta pensando. Mirando por la ventana como amanecía.

Aunque no quise los recuerdos de el gallego vinieron a mi mente, y ese puto escalofrió me recorría la columna vertebral cada vez que pensaba en el.

El gallego, era el padre de Blad, y era porque el mismo se encargo de matarlo. A un me sorprendía que yo misma estuviese viva.

Suspire pesadamente.

No sentía las manos y los brazos me dolían.

El imbécil… no, el imbécil no, el muy hijo de puta de Blasco me había dejado atada mientras el dormida plácidamente.

Debía irme.

Pero… si le hacía algo a Blad, no. Eso no podía pasar. Pero también blad era un casannova. Duque no permitiría que nada le pasase.

Si solo tuviese mi móvil… todo seria sencillo. En pocas horas estaría lejos de aquí.

Estaba cansada… aunque no lo reconocería.

"_nunca casannova" -._

Escuche como un móvil sonó. Y a los pocos minutos como él, con su voz pausada y tranquila hablaba en ruso rápidamente.

Solía entender el idioma pero no completamente.

De la nada dejo de hablar. No sentí cuando se levanto de la cama, pero si escuche cuando la ducha.

Estuvo en el puto baño más de una hora.

"_¿Qué coño estaba haciendo?" -._

Salió del baño perfectamente vestido, peinado con esa barba prolijamente arreglada.

No me dijo nada. Yo tampoco pensaba hablarle.

Se acerco hacia mí desatando mis manos. Un suspiro salió de mi sin quererlo y sentí mis brazos caer al costado de mi cuerpo mirando mis manos. No las sentía. Intente cerrar los dedos pero no lo logre.

Sentía como me miraba. Sentía su mirada fija en mí.

Sin pensarlo levante mi pierna para pegarle una patada en su rodilla para hacerlo caer. Pero en cambio este no se movió del lugar.

Me sujeto del cabello con fuerza que hiso que me doliese y me lanzo contra la cama. Todo pasó en pocos segundos.

Y al darme cuenta sentí las sabanas de la cama sobre mi piel.

"_así que le gusta…-."_

Y no pude terminar mi pensamiento que sentí su mano sobre mi cara y nuevamente como mi labio sangraba. No dijo nada, solo me sujeto del cabello haciendo que quedase boca abajo sobre la cama.

Cuando quise darme cuenta un grito salió de mi garganta.

Me estaba azotando con el cinturón. Con la hebilla del cinturón.

Una, dos, tres …mordí con fuerza mi labio evitando gritar, sintiendo la sangre en el. La hebilla caía sobre mi espalda, sobre mi trasero, y mis piernas con fuerza.

El muy hijo de puta me dejaría marcada.

No supe cuando golpes me estaba dando, solo sentía mi cuerpo ardiendo por unas heridas que comenzaban a formarse.

(Blasco Pov)

Cuando me canse de azotarla la deje allí, sobre la cama.

Esta no sabía en donde se había metido. Camine fuera de la habitación. Bajaría para desayunar.

Aunque tenía hambre de mis filetes. Ya quería volver a casa y solo era el primer día.

No me preocuparía por ella en este momento. No se podría mover por un rato.

El móvil sonó.

-hola primo -.

Me senté en una silla esperando que los empleado del hotel sirvieran la mesa. Y debía decir que eran bastantes lentos.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy? voz de Hakon parecía cansada.

-¿te encuentras bien? -.

-sí, solo que no dormir…en fin, dime ¿ella esta…? -.

-en la habitación descansando -.

-entiendo, ¿pero esta…? -.

-primo no te preocupes, no la matare -.

El respiro hondo.

-¿podrás controlarte…? -.

-podre -.

"_cuando este en casa_" -.

-vale…-.

-¡HAKON! escucho la voz d Zafrina llamando a su marido -.

-oye después hablamos y colgó.

Sorbí tranquilamente el café que había dejando en mi taza sobre la mesa. Mirando fijamente hacia afuera.

Justo de donde estaba sentada se podía ver el campo.

Había comenzado a llover.

"_prefiero la nieve" -._

Pensé distraídamente mientras bebía café.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

OTRA DÍA MÁS

(Pov Devora)

Abrí los ojos... estaba completamente adormecida, y era de noche estaba con la ropa puesta, tumbada boca abajo sobre la cama.

Miré a mi lado y ahí estaba él. Sin ropa... la parte posterior de su cadera estaba cubierta con una sábana blanca.

Sus abdominales eran definidos tenía tatuado un carnero en el centro de su abdomen, y letras en un idioma extraño en el interior del brazo, respiraba tranquilamente y dormía plácidamente.

Este era mi momento, pero cuando quise moverme no pude.

_¿Qué me pasaba?._

Estaba consciente pero no podía hablar ni tampoco podía moverme... me había drogado seguro, por eso era de noche y no recordaba haberme dormido... mi cabeza iba a estallar, el muy hijo de puta sabía de sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

Lo vi moverse inquieto sobre la cama de un lado para otro, la sábana bajó un poco más y por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de mirarle.

Mierda... me estaba volviendo loca, seguramente tenía ese síndrome que tienen los que cogen cariño a sus secuestradores.

_¿Cariño... en serio estaba pensando en cariño... este cabrón no me dejaba irme ni lo haría jamás?._

Despertó abruptamente cubierto de un sudor frío y respirando con fuerza...

Sus ojos eran raros, me miró fijo y después se giró dándome la espalda... ¿qué hora era... cuando despertaría?.

Quería moverme, necesitaba hacerlo, estaba agobiándome.

-¿Te sientes cómoda?- dijo con voz tranquila-.

Intenté hablar pero no pude todo lo que pude hacer es un intento...

-Supongo que sí, estarás así todo el viaje, me ocuparé de darte de comer, muy a mi pesar ¿te gustan los purés? porque no podrás comer otra cosa-.

_"Jodido hijo de puta..."-._

Se giró y me miró fijo... sus ojos...

-¿Has creído por un momento que ibas a jugar conmigo zorra?, no tienes ni idea de quién soy, no tienes ni idea de lo que puedo llegar a hacerte, a mi no se me torea-.

_"Me ha quedado claro..."-._

-Ahora duérmete quedan un par de horas hasta el amanecer-.

(Pov Blasco)

Cuando desperté ella estaba despierta mirándome. Me levanté y me vestí bajo su mirada, no es que me incomodase, se suponía que era mi esposa ¿no? y dado su historial de Casannova una polla más no le iba a parecer nada del otro mundo, o quizás si...

Cuando subieron el desayuno la acosté en boca arriba. Abrí su boca dejé caer cortos sorbos de leche, se supone que no la tenía que matar.

Y con la leche se aguantaba bien, lo sabía por experiencia.

Cuando se bebió el vaso me fui a la ducha y al salir ahí estaba justo como la había dejado.

-Me pareces más interesante cuando estas callada Casannova, estoy pensando en dejarte así de forma permanente, podría partirte la columna-

Sus ojos estaban plagados de miedo, eso me divertía.

Terminé mi desayuno sin demasiadas ganas, quería volver a casa.

-Nos iremos a mi casa, y no te molestes en escapar hay hectáreas de bosque salvaje al rededor, está en medio de la nada y rodeado de lobos a los que no les doy de comer...-.

Ella cerró los ojos y tragó saliva.

Me encogí de hombros... no sabes lo que te espera...


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

EL CASTILLO

(Hakon Pov)

-¡SE LOS DIJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -.

Comencé a gritar como un desquiciado mientras me reía.

-ahora paguen que he ganado la apuesta -.

-¿Qué apuesta? zafrina entrando al salón de la casa Casanova.

La abrace y bese sus labios.

-la apuesta que hice un tu padre y duque -.

Los dos me miraban al igual que zafrina

-les dije que Blasco no aguantaría mucho tiempo de luna de miel en ese hotel y que volvería antes -.

Zafri me miro.

-V dijo que Devora se iría y duque dijo que terminarían la semana en el hotel -.

Ella sonrió.

-han vuelto antes -.

-siiii y ahora ellos deben pagarme riéndome

-ya ya calla rapuncel -.

-no le digas que hacer a mi marido! grito zafrina a su padre.

V puso los ojos en blanco y con duque nos reímos.

(Devora Pov)

No supe bien cuanto tiempo había pasado solo supe que cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente estaba en el interior de una limusina.

Gire mi cabeza… sentía que me estallaría en cualquier momento. Pero podía mover mi cuerpo, como pude hice crujir los huesos de mis manos… por fin las volvía a sentir. Moví mi cuello hacia los lados haciendo que crujiera también.

No sabía dónde estaba… solo que sentía frio.

-no vuelvas hacer eso voz tranquila de Blasco me saco de mis pensamientos.

No dije nada… me había dejado claro que no debía hablarle y tampoco me interesaba hacerlo. Mire por la ventanilla.

El cielo estaba nublado, nieve estaba cayendo…se podía un inmenso bosque alrededor, cientos y cientos de arboles cubiertos en su totalidad por la nieve que caía del cielo.

"_¿en dónde estaba?" -._

La limusina comenzó hacer un zigzag subiendo una especie de montaña.

De la nada este coche paro, y se abrió la puerta. Un aire frio hiso que se me helaran los huesos.

-baja voz de Blasco sonó terriblemente tranquila cuando el bajo de la limusina.

Muy a mi pesar hice lo mismo y al ver lo que tenía en frente me quede sin palabras.

-esta es mi casa, y a partir de ahora será tu casa también dijo más nada -.¿qué esperas? Ven -.

Era un puto castillo metido dentro de una puta montaña. Mire a mi alrededor y no había nada. Nada de nada, solo un bosque… y árboles y mas arboles y arboles… el castillo estaba al final de la montaña. Parecía una fortaleza. Las columnas sobresalían de la roca dando un paisaje único y peculiar como tenebroso.

Seguí a Blasco subiendo las escaleras de piedra que estaba talladas en la roca, parecíamos que estábamos entrando a una cueva. No había luces. Solo unas antorchas que colgaban de la pared a ambos lados.

"_okeyy…."-._

Al final de las escaleras había unas estatuas de unas mujeres perfectamente talladas en la piedra. Había una puerta. Grandísima, como las antiguas puertas que se encontraban en fuertes. De madera donde arriba de dichas puertas estaban gravado en oro el nombre de la familia "Winchester"-.

Una puerta más pequeña que se encontraban tallada en las mismas puertas gigantes, se abrió.

Y allí estaba un mayordomo…tétrico, nada que ver a mi querido Havers -.

-bienvenido señor el mayordomo inclinándose.

Entre en la casa y una piel de oso gigante de pelo negro me recibió.

-Robert Blasco y ambos lo miramos esposa…-.

Ese mayordomo me miro he hiso lo mismo. Solo se inclino levemente hacia donde yo estaba. Iba a decir algo pero Blasco me sujeto del brazo.

Se podía ver un inmenso pasillo juntos a unas inmensas escaleras de piedra recubierta por una fina alfombra presa.

Este lugar era helado.

Las paredes eran altas, estaban pintadas de un color verde pastel oscuro tétrico y los muebles eran antiguos de la época entre medieval y victorianos. No había luz eléctrica… solo velas.

"_VELAS. VELAS" -._

Velas por doquier. Distribuidas en distintos candelabros que estaban desparecidos por el lugar, como candelabros que colgaban del techo. Y el suelo estaba enmaqueltado como por una especie de alfombra rojo oscuro.

"_tenebroso_" -.

Mientras el caminaba y me arrastraba vi un salón.

Había dos enormes armaduras en la entrada del mismo, una piel de oso de polar cubría el centro, y varias cabezas de animales decoraban las paredes.

"_¿pero qué coño es todo esto?" -._

Yo haría algo… tenía que hablar con duque, decirle que me sacara de aquí. Era la única manera.

Si, tenía razón.

Debía hablar con mi hermano…-.

"_¿pero como…?"-._

Blasco camino al final del pasillo. Y abrió una puerta de madera. Parecía pesada.

Antorchas colgaban de la pared e iluminaba las escaleras de piedra que eran en forma de caracol.

Blasco bajo estas escaleras y este lugar era a un más frio que arriba.

No dijo nada.

Solo camino por el pasillo que había allí. Había jaulas. Esto parecía una mazmorra.

Quise decir algo pero las palabras no me salían.

El entro en una pequeña habitación.

Había una pequeña mesa de madera vieja con dos sillas. Un pequeño mueble también de madera donde había algunos utensilios de cocina. Un pequeño fregadera y una cocina que al parecer era eléctrica o eso creía. Ya que aquí no había luz.

Las paredes eran de hormigón y velas iluminaban el lugar. En la habitación había una cortina en color azul… que al parecer pasaban a otra habitación, se podía ver luz.

Blasco señalo la silla. Me senté en ella y lo mire fijamente.

El quito su chaqueta junto a su camisa dejándola colgada sobre la silla. Estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

"_¿no tiene frio?" -._

No pude evitar pensar.

El abrió un congelador que estaba al lado de la pequeña cocina, saco un taper, y puso una sartén en la cocina dejando la carne que había sacado del taper allí.

"_este está pirado" -._

Solo dio la carne vuelta y vuelta, rápido. Se la sirvió en un plato y se sentó en la mesa a comer como si nada.

Comencé a templar sin poder evitarlo, este lugar era demasiado frio. Y no podía de dejarlo de mirarlo.

Cuando termino de comer… sea lo sea. Se levanto y dejo el plato en el fregadero.

Se giro y en una zancada estuvo en frente mí sujetándome el cabello con fuerza. No pude gritar ni decir nada ya que me saco de allí a rastras siguiendo caminando por ese tétrico pasillo.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

SÁDICA VEZ

**(Pov Blasco)**

Estando de nuevo en casa todo parecía más fácil. La acosté sobre la mesa de madera, ella no hizo el intento de moverse, chica lista.

Le arranqué la ropa sin mediar palabra ella cerró los ojos, le di en la cara con la mano abierta dejándola marcada y la miré fijo.

Negué, ella me miró tal y como yo quería.

Tenía unos pechos bonitos...

Tomé una pequeña daga y la pase por sus pechos, hice un pequeño corte en uno de ellos, ella se quejó.

-Te diré lo que haremos- abrí la bolsa de las cuchillas de afeitar y la puse una debajo de la lengua- si gritas, te cortarás, si te quejas, te cortarás-.

Ella no se movió.

Le até las manos detrás de la espalda y la puse boca abajo.

Me desabroché los pantalones, esta primera vez debía ser fácil, suave.

Corté su piel en su espalda lo justo para que sangrase, no se quejó, quería que lo hiciese.

Me subí a la mesa justo detrás de ella, le abrí las piernas y metí mi polla enteramente desde atrás tomándola por sorpresa, se quejó una sinuosa línea de sangre salió de su boca.

-Te has cortado- dije con voz pausada y me metí más al fondo en ella-.

La monté sin pausa... se corrió, como no y cuando lo hizo gritó, se volvió a cortar, escupió la sangre sobre la mesa y con ella la cuchilla. Sus manos estaban atadas y sus piernas todo lo abiertas que yo quería que estuviesen.

Pasé la daga por su cuello hasta su vientre y allí hice otro corte viendo la sangre una imagen relajante y excitante hasta que me pude correr.

**(Pov Devora)**

Cuando todo pasó estaba tumba boca abajo sobre esa mesa las paredes eran de cemento y a penas lo iluminaban unas pocas velas.

Me dolía todo, absolutamente había sangre por todas partes la boca me ardía me consumía el dolor... y él era tan grande, sin preparación previa era jodidamente difícil que no doliese. Dios... era un animal en todos los sentidos.

Estaba agotada, no podía moverme.

La sangre goteó desde la mesa al suelo.

Escuché la puerta y cerré los ojos seguro que había venido a por más y no estaba preparada... no lo estaba.

Para mi sorpresa entró con una palangana repleta de agua y varios productos desinfectantes. Los dejó sobre la mesa y me miró.

-¿Puedes hacerlo tú?-.

Negué con cuidado.

Me dio la vuelta sobre la mesa y metió en mi boca una pequeña gasa con algún líquido que hizo que me sintiese algo mejor.

_Primero te rompía y después te arreglaba..._

-Esto lo hago porque sé que no puedes morirte-.

Dijo distraídamente curando los cortes que él me había hecho.

-He sido suave...-.

Mantuve los ojos cerrados, si esto era ser suave lo siguiente no quería verlo... me mataría.

….

**(Pov Blad)**

El último golpe fue en la cara, me dejé caer en el suelo del gimnasio.

-Blad...- dijo Troy y me ayudó a levantar- escucha... sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero ayer casi te mato... y no puedo seguir haciéndote daño, me siento mal al hacerlo, es como pegarme a mí mismo-.

-Te jodes- dije en voz baja- lo harás por mi-.

-Blad...-.

-Lo harás por mi- escupí sangre- lo harás por mi...-.

Me levanté como pude y fui hacia las duchas, me quité la ropa y me puse bajo el agua caliente, todo se inundó del vapor de agua.

Sabía que Troy estaba en la puerta, esperando.

Cuando terminé mi ducha me puse un pantalón de chándal negro de algodón y salí de allí cojeando. Mierda, me había dado bien.

Troy sabía golpear.

Fui andando y Troy como la sombra que era me seguía.

Llegamos al a puerta de mi habitación.

-Cualquier cosa me llamas-.

-Calla marica, estoy bien-.

Entré en la habitación, todo estaba a oscuras.

Me metí en la cama. Ari se me acercó y me abrazó.

-¿Dónde estabas?-.

-Trabajando- la estreché contra mi cuerpo-.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

_**AL OTRO DÍA**_

**(Blasco Pov)**

La Casannova se había quedado dormida mientras curaba esas heridas. Había sido suave… demasiado.

Tuve que contenerme realmente. No debía matarla.

La deje dormida sobre la cama. Se podía notar que estaba realmente cansada, su cuerpo estaba frio.

Ordene a Robert encender la chimenea de la habitación. Algo que no solía hacer. No me molestaba el frio.

Estaba más que acostumbrado… pero lo último que me faltaba era que esa mujer se me enfermase.

Termine de guardar el ultimo trozo de carne que había separado y cortado anteriormente, en el taper. Cerré el congelador y Salí del sótano subiendo las escaleras.

-robert -.

El fiel mayordomo estuvo a mi lado al instante.

-quema los restos de abajo, que no quede uno -.

No espere que me contestase. Solo subí las escaleras hacia la habitación.

**(Devora Pov)**

Entre abrí mis ojos poco a poco. Me había quedado dormida… o desmayada o ya no sabía… pero donde…

Estaba en una cama, suave, grande, con unas sabanas negras gruesas y varias mantas también negras. También tenía unos edredones de color negro. Estaba realmente cómoda. No lo podía negar.

Lo último que recordaba fue a él curando las heridas y después nada más.

Me senté con cuidado sobre la cama, el cabello caía sobre mi rostro cubriendo parte de él. Necesitaba una ducha.

Me di cuenta que sobre todas las mantas y edredones había una piel… parecía peluche, acerque mi mano, era suave.

"_piel de oso" -._

Toda completamente negra…debía admitir que era abrigador.

Gire mi cabeza mirando la cama… era inmensa. Demasiado grande. Tenía unos altos doseles de madera oscura tallados a mano. El cabezal de la cama tenía unos extraños dibujos, y unas letras escritas.

Guie mi mirada por la habitación. Era inmensa como la cama, muy grande. Tenía unas cortinas de terciopelo rojo. Había unas alfombras persas en el suelo de la habitación pero a un así se podía ver el suelo que era de piedra. Tenía unos sofás y en frente de ellos una pequeña mesilla de madera.

Había tres puertas. La primera era tan grande que supuse que era la puerta de la habitación, las otras eran normales. De madera. Uno supuse que sería el baño. Y la otra puerta seguro seria el armario.

Una enorme chimenea de mármol negro terminaba con la decoración del lugar. La cual iluminaba el lugar.

Mire hacia el techo. Alto. Y un gran candelabro con varias velas en el daban luz al lugar. Mire nuevamente a mi alrededor, también había candelabro con velas distribuidos en toda la habitación. Pero estas estaban apagadas.

Blasco no estaba.

"_puedes irte…" -._

Respire hondo.

"_buscara a blad" -._

Negué rápidamente. Eso no pasaría. No, no pasaría.

Quite las mantas que tenia sobre mí, las cuales pesaban y las hice a un lado. Solo me cubría una sabana negra mis piernas.

Quería una ducha.. si, vendría bien.

"_¿habrá agua caliente en este lugar?" -._

No pude evitar pensar -.

"_segurooo" -._

Bueno, con este hombre no se sabía. Vivía como en la época medieval.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe e hiso que me sobresaltara. Por ella entro Blasco cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Estaba sin camisa y cubierto de sangre.

"_¿se habrá lastimado?" -._

Lo mire fijamente. Sus ojos eran extraños, ni azules como los de Hakon. Pero tampoco eran negros, ni grises. Era un color entre los tres…-.

-has dormido demasiado con esa voz ronca, pausada y tranquila.

"_¿y eso que fue? ¿una queja? ¿un comentario?" -._

No pude definirlo.

El se acerco hacia mí. Me sujeto de cabello haciendo que me quejase y me levanto de la cama haciendo que me arrodille en el suelo. Podía sentir el frio del suelo en mis rodillas.

Se desabrocho los pantalones y sin decir nada o dame tiempo a reacciona metió su polla mi boca.

-¡ABRE LA BOCA CASANNOVA! -.

Grito sujetándome con más fuerza del cabello.

"_pero tengo mi boca abierta" -._

Abrí lo mas que pude mi boca sintiendo… como introducía su polla completamente en ella.

Todo esto me lo cobraría tarde o temprano… pero lo haría. Contuve las ganas de tenia de hacer arcadas.

-chupa .

Deslice mi lengua por la longitud de su miembro sintiendo como él lo retirada a la vez que deslizaba mis dientes por su miembro. Succione con fuerza su glande y sentí como volvió a introducir su polla en mi boca con fuerza.

Sus movimientos eran rápidos y constantes. Escuche como un ronco gruñido salió de él y como se corrió en mi boca.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

COMO UNA CABRA

**(Pov Blasco)**

Me subí los pantalones y la vi en el suelo.

-En una hora vendré por ti, para comer-.

Ella asintió.

Salí de allí y cuando el móvil me sonó lo cogí.

-¿Si?-.

-¿Como está mi hermana?-.

-Está durmiendo, está bien- era Duque-.

-Seguro que...-.

-Seguro que está bien, de hecho ahora vamos a comer-.

-Vale vale-.

-Nos vemos duque-.

-Sí, nos vemos-.

Colgué y bajé las escaleras, tenía que ocuparme de unos asuntos del negocio y en una hora comería en el salón principal con ella... vemos sus modales, era hora de dejar las cosas bien claras.

….

Cuando se hizo la hora, pude subir, ella estaba vestida y peinada, recién duchada.

-¿Estás?-.

-Si- dijo-.

Tenía mucho que aprender.

Bajamos las escaleras de la casa hasta el salón y una vez allí el mayordomo le cedió el sitio.

Se sentó y no hizo nada, miró la comida pero no se abalanzó sobre ella, algo raro ya que llevaba días sin comer.

-Come-.

-No tengo hambre-.

-Si yo ordeno algo tienes que cumplirlo-.

Ella asintió de mala manera y se sirvió una porción de pastel de patata y lo comió sin rechistar.

La miré por un largo tiempo, era guapa... una pena es que fuese tan frágil, ni siquiera había podido aguantar la primera ronda suave y preparada para ella... veamos si a la segunda aguanta.

**(Pov Devora)**

Cuando la cena acabó él se levantó.

-Sígueme-.

Parecía su perrito faldero y bajé las escaleras de caracol que antes había bajado con él... quizás quiera más sexo duro... mierda no era sexo duro era sexo destructivo.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo pero al ver que íbamos a la sala donde estaba la cocina me relajé un poco.

Señaló la silla y me senté.

Este repitió el ritual del otro día se quitó la camisa beige que vestía y sacó un tuper del congelador.

Hizo la carne poco echa y la sirvió en un plato. Se sentó enfrente de mí y se la comió con modales recatados.

-¿Se me permite hablar?- tenía que preguntarlo-.

Él asintió sin decir nada.

-¿Por qué comes aquí esto y no lo comes arriba?-.

Dejó los cubiertos en el plato y se levantó de la silla.

_"MIERDA DEBISTE CALLARTE"-._

Abrió el congelador de arcón y sacó una cabeza humana de una chica de no más de treinta años...

Me tapé la boca para evitar gritar y vomitar.

-Esto no se sirve arriba-.

_Estaba como una puta cabra..._


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

ADVERTENCIA

(Devora Pov)

Cerraba mis ojos sin poder evitarlo y cada vez que lo hacía sentía la mano de Blasco dándome una fuerte cachetada haciendo que abra nuevamente los ojos.

Mis brazos no lo sentía.

Colgaban desde unas cadenas que estaban en el techo sujetando mis muñecas con unos fuertes grilletes. Estos mismos me cortaban la circulación haciendo que no sintiera mis manos tampoco.

Blasco embestía contra mí con todas sus fuerzas o eso me parecía. Porque juraría que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para contenerse.

Lo podía escuchar gruñir y jadear.

Alejaba mi rostro mi rostro respirando apresuradamente por mis labios, si él no me estuviese sujetando seguramente caería al suelo.

"_este hombre no se cansa nunca…"-._

No pude evitar pensar. Sin quererlo mire hacia el suelo cubierto por gotas de sangre. De mi sangre.

Nuevamente me había cortado, pequeños y limpios cortes en mis pechos, en mi espalda y en mi vientre.

El estaba distraído mordiendo mis pechos como mis pezones, gemí sin poder evitarlo y hiso que aumentara sus embestidas.

Su polla me llenaba completamente haciéndome jadear.

Cerré mis ojos un momento recordando lo que había vivido en ese cuarto.

_Flash Back_

_Una cabeza humana…_

_Este tío comía carne humana, eso era lo que camia. _

_Yo…no sabía que decir, o que hacer. Estaba quieta y solo lo miraba fijamente._

_Blasco guardo de nuevo la cabeza en el congelador. Se sentó en la mesa terminando de comer su… comida._

_-siéntate -._

_Solo lo hice._

_-si intentas escapar, te buscare y te cazaré. Tu cabeza terminara en mi congelador junto a la cabeza de tu hijo -._

_No dijo nada mas, termino su comida y dejo el plato en el fregadero -._

_Yo solo mire un punto fijo sin saber cómo reaccionar._

_Fin del flash back._

Abrí mis ojos de golpe sintiendo la sangre en mi labio. Me había dado fuerte en el rostro.

De nuevo me lo había partido.

-no aprendes Casannova -.

Dijo el embistiendo con fuerza en mi interior. Pude sentir como gruño roncamente y llego hasta el orgasmo.

Se alejo de mí. Pude ver como comenzó a arreglar su ropa como si nada.

Me dejo colgada. Mis pies apenas rozaban el suelo.

Se acerco hacia mí, estaba cansada apenas podía abrir los ojos, me soltó las muñecas haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Se fue de la sala dejándome allí mismo en el suelo.

(Blasco Pov)

Volví hacia la sala con los productos para desinfectar sus heridas. Deje las cosas sobre la mesa de madera y camine hacia ella.

Estaba en el suelo. Respire hondo y la cogí en brazos dejándola sobre la mesa.

Había sido suave nuevamente incluyo más suave que la primera vez pero ella apenas podía tener los ojos abiertos.

"_paciencia Blasco, paciencia" -._

Eso no se me daba bien.

Comencé, muy a pesar, a limpiarles las heridas nuevamente. No se escuchaba nada, solo los débiles quejidos que salían de su boca.

-calla -.

Y ella ya no dijo más nada.

El móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo atendí rápidamente.

-quiero hablar con mi hermana -.

Era duque.

-está durmiendo -.

-me da igual, despiértala -.

La mire fijamente a los ojos y ella estaba mirándome.

Sujete su cabello con una de mis manos con fuerza. Puse el manos libre haciendo un gesto para que comience hablar.

-hola duque - dijo

Su voz estaba ronca.

-¿Qué tienes pequeña? -.

-no es nada, durmiendo -.

-no mienta…-.

-que no miento duque, estaba durmiendo -.

-vale, vale ¿Cómo va todo? -.

Ella me miro.

-todo va bien -.

-¿con Blasco…?-

-con Blasco va bien, nos estamos conociendo… - dijo ella sin dejar de mirarme -después hablamos duque, saluda a V de mi parte -.

-vale, lo hare, te quiero pequeña -.

-igual yo -.

Y dicho eso, duque colgó la llamada. Guarde el móvil nuevamente mientras la mirada.

-tienes mucho que aprender Casannova -.

Dije mientras la mirada fijamente.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

EL ZUMO

(Pov Duque)

-V- dije en tono alto-.

-Shhhh- dijo meciendo a su hija-.

Zafrina estaba sentada al lado de V mirándole.

-No... no la sostienes bien, está incómoda- le decía-

Zafrina cogió a su hermana en brazos y la acunó.

-Es así...-.

-pero mis brazos son mucho más grandes-.

-Pero ella tiene que estar así para...-.

-Y después de esta escena de casa de la pradera, V- dije mirándole-.

-¿qué pasa?-.

-La pequeña no está bien-.

-Claro que no lo está- dijo Zafrina- Blasco es intenso en lo suyo-.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?-.

-Porque Blasco es mi amigo y me cuenta sus cosas, es como un niño-.

-Oh bueno... se me olvidaba que tú eres domadora de bestias- dijo V-.

-Casi, mírate a ti, te estoy enseñando como cuidar un bebé-.

Respiré hondo.

-Voy a viajar allí... Bree se queda aquí, Dominic se encarga de su cuidado-.

-Vale iré contigo, también quiero saber cómo está-.

(Pov Blasco)

Las reservas de mi congelador se estaban acabando pero pronto abriría una nueva cacería, la carne que cocinaba siempre era de mujer, probé la de hombre pero no me gustó, demasiado fuerte.

La mujer tenía que ser rubia... como lo era mi madre, no sabía exactamente porque pero... necesitaba hacerlo.

La Casannova estaba inconsciente en la cama dudaba que pudiese aguantar bien otra ronda conmigo... era débil.

Así que me ceñiría a sexo en la habitación... mamadas y tocamientos, mordiscos y algunos cortes superficiales, hasta que se sintiese un poco mejor.

El hecho de poner sal en las heridas o zumo de limón me lo reservaba para esta noche... dolería pero sería placentero para ella así quizás, le pondría más interés.

Entré en la habitación y estaba completamente dormida.

Un zumo de limón en un vaso estaba al lado de la puerta como le pedí al mayordomo.

Lo cogí y lo dejé sobre la cama.

Ella estaba dormida sobre la cama, había adelgazado.

Estaba desnuda sobre la manta de piel de oso y reliada en otra manta de terciopelo rojo.

Quité la manta y sus pezones se erizaron.

Abrí sus piernas despacio y tomé una pequeña cuchilla de afeitar. Hice un corte en su ingle lo justo para que saliese un poco de sangre ella despertó y me miró asustada...

Negué y ella se quedó quieta.

Puse el zumo de limón sobre la herida y ella gritó.

El próximo corte era sobre su sexo en la parte superior, y de nuevo gritó y volví a cortar por la parte externa de su sexo y vertí el zumo.

-BASTA POR FAVOR- sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas-.

-Acabo de empezar- dije pausadamente-.

Ella se tapó los ojos y ahogó sus gritos en la almohada.

-Mírame-.

Me miró y tembló.

-Eres el diablo...-.

Tuve que reírme roncamente...

-No tienes ni idea...-.

Pasé mi lengua por los cortes su sangre sabía bien.

Corté otra vez y puse más zumo al mismo tiempo mordí su clítoris y gritó pero abrió más sus piernas... eso es, eso es justo lo que quería.

Mi lengua se introdujo en ella empujando y moviéndose al compas de sus gemidos.

La besé con maestría y de nuevo la corté esta vez en el muslo y gritó de nuevo pero ese grito se junto con un gemido fuerte y agudo hasta que se corrió y calló sobre la cama con la respiración agitada y los ojos cerrados.

Dejé en el suelo el vaso con el zumo y me levanté.

Quería una ducha.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

UNA NOTICIA

(Hakon Pov)

Bese la cabeza de cabeza de Zafrina estrechándola contra mi torso.

Ella se veía tan bien desnuda… si por mi fuera la tendría todo los días así. Solo para mí. La idea no estaba tan mal.

Podría mudarme a Rusia…-.

-tengo un chisme ella riendo.

La mire sonriendo.

-cuenta-.

-Mi padre y duque viajaran a Rusia, ya habrán partido, quieren ver a su hermana… bueno, como es Blasco…-.

"_M.I.E.R.D.A"-._

-prepara un baño susurre besando sus labios.

Ella asintió y se levanto de la cama sonriendo y camino hacia el baño. Cogí mi móvil mandándole un mensaje a Blasco para que supiera.

-Han…ven, ya esta -.

-ahora voy -.

Envié el mensaje, y camine hacia el baño.

(Devora Pov)

Este hombre era un sádico hijo de puta.

Respire hondo sintiendo el agua caliente. Esto estaba bien, creo.

No había ducha.

Solo una enorme bañera de mármol que los sirvientes llenaban.

Pude ver como el agua se teñía un poco de rojo a causa de mi sangre. Me sentía débil, había adelgazado, lo notaba en mi ropa, apenas comía, y Blasco no daba descanso.

Siempre tenía algo nuevo…y lo del zumo…fue tan doloroso como placentero debía admitirlo.

Salí de la bañera, y me envolví en una toalla.

Camine a la habitación, y me vestí lo mejor que pude. En esta casa hacia demasiado frio. Y la ropa que había traído no era para este tipo de clima.

Blasco entro en la habitación, camino hacia mí y me sujeto del brazo arrastrándome fuera de ella.

-¿Sabes cocinar Casannova? -.

Negué levemente.

-no muy bien, solo algunas cosas sencillas -.

-ahora aprenderás-.

Bajamos las escaleras y él seguía sin soltarme del brazo.

-debes cocinar para mi, preparar mi comida. Servirme la comida. También debes empezar a ocuparte de mis cosas.

"_hijo de puta… ahora piensa que soy su sirvienta" -._

Entramos en la cocina y nadie hiso ningún gesto no ni siquiera nos miró. Todos miraban hacia abajo haciendo sus quehaceres.

-robert - Blasco tranquilamente y me soltó del brazo.

-mi esposa no saldrá de esta cocina hasta que no aprenda hacer mi plato favorito -.

El mayordomo solo asintió.

Blasco se giro, y se fue.

(Blasco Pov)

Después de dejar a la Casannova en la cocina, fui a ver a unos de mis hombres. Ella estaría ocupada buena parte de la tarde.

Ya era hora de que aprendería hacer varias cosas.

Mi paciencia con ella cada vez se estaba agotando. Pero debía admitir que era divertido verla en esa situación.

_Tan débil… -._

Solo yo tenía el poder sobre ella.

-Quil -.

Llame a verlo. El era un viejo conocido. Que trabajaba en esta casa hace varios años. Y unos de los pocos que tenía permiso para entrar en esta casa.

-señor, todo está listo para esta noche -.

Asentí -.

-¿Cuántas? -.

-cinco mujeres, todas rubias como ordeno -.

Mi móvil sono.

-puedes irte -.

Quil desapareció por los pasillos del castillo.

Lo cogí. Era un mensaje de Hakon.

"_Duque y V están llegando al castillo. Quieren ver a su hermana. H" -._

Guarde nuevamente mi móvil en el bolsillo.

"_justo ahora esos dos tendrían que aparecer" -._

Me gire caminando por el pasillo que lo iluminaba unas cuantas antorchas nuevamente hacia el interior del castillo.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

PROBLEMAS

(Pov Blad)

Me levanté de la cama, tenía el dedo meñique roto, le había dicho a Ari que era de una pelea pero en realidad me lo hice yo.

Esta espiral de dolor y auto sufrimiento no me llevaba a ninguna parte y lo sabía... pero era lo que había por el momento esta mierda me ayudaba a serenarme, a no ser el de antes y poder estar con Ari bien.

Mi móvil sonó y era Duque.

-¿sí?-.

-Tenemos un problema-.

Me vestí y puse el manos libres.

-¿Qué problema?-.

-Blasco solo quiere hablar contigo-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Tenemos que hablar de negocios pero dice que solo quiere hablar contigo, coge el primer avión y ven para acá-.

-Está bien-.

Colgué y me hice la maleta.

-¿Dónde vas?- dijo Ari detrás de mi-.

-Tengo que ir por negocios a Rusia-.

-Voy contigo-.

_"Antes muerto y enterrado diez metros bajo tierra a que ella me viese en este estado..."-._

-No puedes venir Ari- la besé en los labios- Verio se quedará a tu cuidado y cuando regrese tu y yo nos iremos a unas vacaciones-.

-¿De verdad?- dijo abrazando a su muñeco-.

-Te lo juro-.

Me besó y miré a Verio. Este asintió y entró en la habitación.

(Pov Blasco)

Los Casannova habían llegado y aquí estaba sentado en la mesa eran las diez de la noche y con la excusa de lo del negocio habían venido, pero yo también tenía algo en mente, si intentaban llevársela, mataría a Blad.

_"Hablas como si el chico fuese tonto y es un puto basilisco"-._

Devora entró con la comida y la dejó en la mesa bajo la mirada de sus hermanos incrédulos ante la escena.

Sirvió mi plato y se sentó en el suelo a mi lado.

Comí la comida que sirvió en mi plato y Duque y V hicieron lo mismo.

-El señor Blad Casannova ha llegado-.

-Rodrigo- dijo ella y se apresuró a arreglar su ropa tapando su escote abrochando los botones hasta arriba-.

El tatuado de complexión alta y blanca me miró como si fuese un bicho el cual debía eliminar.

-¿Vamos a hablar de negocios o... vamos a fingir que es esto lo que te gusta comer?-.

Si algo me gustaba de este chico era el manejo de su ironía y sádica palabra.

-Podemos hablar de negocios-.

V y Duque miraron a Devora que se levantó del suelo y miró a su hijo este permanecía mirándome.

-Te sigo- dijo mirándome-.

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces o es la última vez que ves respirar a tu hijo- le susurré a Devora antes de irme con el chico a mi despacho-.

Cuando entramos en el despacho me miró por un largo tiempo en silencio y yo hice lo mismo.

-¿Que asuntos quieres tratar?-.

-Tengo... poco tiempo ahora que me he casado-.

-Si-.

-Tú una vez me dijiste que la matase-.

-No estoy aquí para hablar de ella por mí como si acaba en ese congelador que tienes en el sótano-.

-¿cómo sabes tú eso?-.

-El señor Troy...- dijo el mayordomo-.

Pero antes de que lo pudiese presentar el tatuado se posicionó detrás de Blad, me recordó a la relación que yo tenía con mi primo...

-Lo sé simplemente, nada se escapa a mi- dijo Blad y encendió un cigarro el tatuado hizo lo mismo y ambos me miraron-.

-Negocios...-.

-Tengo un club en las afueras de la ciudad, la mercancía aquí no es tan buena como la que tú manejas, necesito que traigas un alijo-.

-A cuanto me lo pagas-.

-Pon tú el precio-.

-El dinero por adelantado-.

-Por supuesto-.

Antes de que se fuese... quería comprobar algo.

-No la he matado ¿sabes? pero la he amenazado con matarte a ti-.

No me dio tiempo a decir más pero el tatuado salido de alguna película de miedo se lanzó contra mí, el muy hijo de puta golpeó fuerte y Blad desenfundó su pistola.

En ese momento V y Duque entraron ambos sosteniendo su pistola.

Y yo cogí a Blad del cuello pero no me dio tiempo a mucho se giró y me partió tres dedos.

El tatuado me clavó algo en la costilla... y los dos en perfecta sincronización se separaron.

-¿Que está pasando?- dijo duque-.

-Nada- dijo Blad- negocios, vamos-.

-Blad...- dijo su madre y lo miró asegurándose de que estaba de una pieza-.

Este se detuvo pero no la miró.

-Pasaré esta amenaza por algo, vigila tu espalda, la próxima vez que vayas contra él la estaré masticando- dijo Troy saliendo con Blad y los hermanos Casannova-.

-¿QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO?-.

-Comprobar si se preocupaba por ti... como tú te preocupas por el-.

Mierda... los dedos...

-Sangras- dijo ella acercándose-.

Miré mi torso, Troy me había perforado con algo y estaba sangrando.

-Estoy bien... estoy bien... tu pequeño es travieso-.

-Mi hijo hace honor a su nombre y es un hombre, no como tú- dijo con asco y se dio la vuelta-.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

VISITAS EN CASA

(Hakon Pov)

-¡HAKON! -.

Zafrina gritaba detrás de mí. Pero no la escuchaba por poco corría por ese aeropuerto. Podía sentí varios flashes de cámaras fotográficas sobre mí.

Salí del aeropuerto.

-tu a uno que tenía un coche. tu coche -.

El hombre me dio sus llaves totalmente atónico a la situación. Me subí en el arrancando el mismo, y acelerando todo lo rápido que pude.

Respire hondo.

"_¿Por qué coño no lo había visto antes?" -._

Todo estaba jodidamente mal. Pésimo.

El puto móvil comenzó a sonar, pero lo ignore, debía llegar lo más rápido que podía. Acelere entrando en la carretera y a las pocas horas pude el ver el castillo a lo lejos.

Entre en el bosque al mismo tiempo que el sol comenzaba a salir. Estaba amaneciendo. Aparque el coche frente al castillo.

Me baje de él y subí prácticamente volando las escaleras.

Sabia como abrí esta pesada puerta sin necesidad de una llave, era un viejo secreto familiar, así que lo hice.

Entre y todos se giraron a mirarme.

Blad. Troy. Duque. V. Devora.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí rampuncel? V -.¿y mi hija…?-.

-¿Dónde está Blasco? -.

-el seño Blasco está en su habitación con Edward -.

Un momento…Edward era el médico. No espere a que alguien dijese algo más. Subí las escaleras.

Camine hacia la habitacion y entre en ella. Edward era el viejo medico de la familia.

-¿Qué coño ha pasado? -.

Los dos me miraron.

-vete Edward, yo me ocupare y dile a los hombres que no hagan nada -.

(V Pov)

-ahora tu me dirás que está pasando aquí le dijo por decima vez a Devora.

-nada…-.

-dime, tú no eres así -.

-que nada duque, solo estoy acostumbrándome -.

-¿crees que soy imbécil? -.

Blad y Troy quisieron irse. Pero duque les ordeno que no se moviesen. Y ellos tuvieron que quedarse.

-crees lo que quiera duque, ya te he dicho…-.

Devora no pude terminar de hablar que Hakon entro como alma que lleva el diablo, no dijo nada, solo se abalanzo contra blad pero troy se le puso delante. Este no se inmuto que le dio un balazo en el hombro con la 9mm automática que llevaba en su mano derecha. Saco una daga y se la clavo en la mano atravesando la misma haciendo que se quedara clavada en una mesa.

Se fue contra blad cuando este fue a defender a su amigo. Con un rápido movimiento hiso que cayera al suelo. Comenzo a golpearle en el rostro una, dos, tres…

-¡SUELTALO! -.

Devora grito y duque la sujeto para que no avanzase.

-no te metas V él.

Hakon estaba fuera de sí, golpeaba a Blad sobre el suelo no dándole tiempo a que reaccionarse.

-¡que lo sueltes! ¡hakon suéltalo! -.

-sadico de mierda, la próxima vez que quieras pelear hazlo tu solo y no con el marica de tu amigo dijo hakon.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba esa voz en el. Tranquila. Pausada. Y ronca.

-me importa una mierda lo que pase después, pero tu toca de nuevo a mi primo y puedo jurar por el alma de mi madre que moveré cielo y tierra para que te deshereden -.y otro golpe con fuerza en la cabeza.

-duque…lo matara dije pero este no me hacía caso

Sujetaba a devora para que no fuera a meterse.

-no costaría trabajo, en España te quieren muerto, y para el resto del mundo eres un bastardo que ocupa el lugar que ocupa por compasión…-.

-Hakon…-.

Zafrina había entrando. No me había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su marido y este automáticamente dejo a Blad en el suelo al mismo tiempo que Troy logro quitarse la daga y caminar hacia ellos.

-tu quieto dijo Zafrina me hagas el horno de dejar a mi hija viuda -.

Blad estaba en el suelo cubierto de sangre al igual que troy.

Blasco entro en el salón como si nada hubiese pasado.

-robert, dile a Quil te traiga presas especiales para esta noche. Mi primo la necesitara. Llama a Edward y que limpien esto ahora -.

(Blasco Pov)

La mano estaría bien en poco días. Y el corte no fue profundo. Ya había averiguado quien había hablado sobre mi sótano.

Más tarde me divertiría.

Blad y su amigo estaban sentando. Hakon estaba más ido que aquí con nosotros. V y duque me miraban serios y Zafrina había se había ido a preparar la habitación para Hakon.

Devora de había ido. Por petición mía.

-¿te interesa el negocio Blad? -.

No dijo nada.

-sí o no -.

-si -.

-viajara unos de mis hombres, con el harás el trato.

-el dinero…-.

-hoy te irás, y antes de irte tendrás el dinero -.

-me llevare a mi hermana…-.

-si ella quiere irse, se irá hacia duque -.búscala y pregúntale -.

Duque y V desaparecieron del salón.

-hakon… Zafrina amor, vamos a darnos un baño -.

El no dijo nada, solo sujeto la mano de su mujer y se fue con él.

-algo mas blad dije antes de que saliesen por la puerta con su amigo estés en mi casa, deja tu sarcasmo de lado -.

No dijo nada y solo salió

"_maldito crio. Igual que su madre" -._

(Devora Pov)

-no me iré duque -.

-peque…-.

-no duque, no me ire. Me voy y Blasco matara a Blad. Y troy matara a Blasco y Hakon matara a troy y Aitana odiara a su padre y se volara la cabeza, y Zafrina también lo hará -.

Los dos se miraron entre sí.

-chicos, es la verdad.

Los dos suspiraron.

-estaré bien í.

Sabía que no era cierto. Y sabia lo que le dije a Blasco me lo haría pagar.

-pequeña, júrame que si quieres irte me lo harás saber. Podre ocuparme de todo.

-vale, lo juro. Tienes mi palabra -.

Sabia que esta era la única forma de convencer a duque.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

GRITOS

(Pov Blasco)

-¿QUE HAS ECHO?- gritó ella cuando todos se fueron-.

-No he hecho nada, ha sido Hakon-.

-ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA, ESTOY TAN HARTA DE TODO ESTO, DE TUS NORMAS, TU PRIMO CASI MATA A MI HIJO-.

-Tu hijo se ha dejado pegar, tu hijo es una puta serpiente, no se dejaría tocar ¿por qué crees que lleva guarda espaldas? porque quiere que le peguen-.

-No sabes lo que dices...-.

-Lo sé perfectamente yo también he estado en ese estado zorra idiota, ¿no te das cuenta?... busca que lo maten-.

-¿Por qué querría eso?-.

-Porque prefiere estar muerto a volver a ser el que era, no soy psicólogo pero se me da muy bien mirar en el interior de la gente-.

-¿Eso es algo con segundas puto sádico?-.

Tuve que reírme.

-¿Te ríes?-.

-Sí, me rió, sádico o no eres mía y puedo hacer contigo Todo lo que quiera...-.

-BASTA DE ESO, BASTA-.

-No nena, acabo de empezar-.

Ella me miró sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

-Me quiero ir-.

-No puedes, no puedes irte, eres mía-.

(Pov Troy)

-Aitana no es nada...-.

Ella miraba a un punto fijo... mierda nunca la había visto así.

-Aitana...-.

-Llévame a mi casa-.

-¿A tu casa...?-.

-Troy llévame a mi casa, por favor- su voz era suave, mierda hablaba como su padre-.

Arranqué el coche y di un giro de volante hasta la casa del crimen, como la llamaban los extranjeros, mucha gente tiempo atrás había muerto en esa casa y ahora Zafrina y Hakon estaban viviendo allí...

Aparqué en la puerta y bajamos, la tétrica canción de

_Special Death_ de _Mirah_se escuchaba desde fuera.

-Espera fuera...-.

-¿cómo?-.

-Quiero que esperes fuera-.

-¿Que vas a hacer Aitana?-.

No dijo nada y entró en la casa.

Miré desde la puerta sin llegar a entrar, una pelota botaba sola desde lo alto de la escalera y Aitana pareció acariciar la cabeza de algo o de alguien... Hakon salió del salón poniéndose una camiseta.

-Aitana-.

Ella no medió palabra fue hacia el salón y se escuchó un grito.

Hakon estaba en shok mirando la escena, no pude esperar más

y entré en la casa... oh mierda...

-AITANA SUELTALA-dije-.

Ella tenía una navaja en el cuello de su madre...

-TÚ PUEDES DEFENDER A TU MARIDO Y YO NO PUEDO HACERLO CON EL MÍO ¿VERDAD?- gritó-.

Hakon me miraba incrédulo al igual que yo.

-La has puesto en mi contra- me dijo-.

-Yo no he hecho nada, lo juro, Aitana suelta eso-.

Zafrina se mantuvo quieta y mirando a Aitana.

-TÚ- miró a su padre- VUELVE A ACERCARTE A MI MARIDO Y TE DEJO SIN DEDOS QUE TOCAR UNA GUITARRA Y A ELLA LO

MISMO- miró a su madre- Troy no está solo, me tiene a mi igual que él te tiene a ti-.

La soltó y guardó su navaja en su bolsillo.

-Ahora podéis seguir follando que es lo único que sabéis hacer-.

Le dio un empujón a su padre.

-TROY NOS VAMOS-.

Parpadeé varias veces y fui tras ella. La puerta se cerró sola justo cuando salimos y la música se alzó todavía más.

_¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?._


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

TORTURA

(Blasco Pov)

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

-NO ME TOQUES -.

Cuando grito levante mi mano dándole con fuerza en la cara. Cuando hice eso ella se cubrió su boca con su mano, no espere más.

Todo esto me había casando. Ahora aprendería quien era yo de una vez por todas.

La sujete del cabello con fuerza. Comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras del sótano arrastrándola por el suelo.

Ella gritaba y pataleaba arañando mis manos. Lo cual ignore complete.

Baje las escaleras del sótano, esas escaleras que eran en forma de caracol mientras las antorchas que colgaban de la pared.

Camine por el pasillo de piedra, pocas antorchas iluminaban, la casannova gritaba.

Entre en la sala con ella, sala favorita -. la levante del suelo. La empuje contra la pared arrancando la ropa que llevaba puesta. Quiso hablar y nuevamente le di en la cara dejando mis dedos marcados en ella.

La deje atada en una cruz, esa cruzo no era más que un soporte metálico erguido con unas cadenas y así la podía inmovilizar. Podía ver claramente su sexo y sus senos, sus senos eran perfectos, sus piernas largas. Era la primera vez que la veía con detenimiento.

Sujete unas pinzas que eran para los pezones de torturas las cuales puse en sus pezones y retorcí los mismo. La casannova lanzo un grito, al escucharla volví a retorcer dando vuelta a las pinzas en sus pezones.

La mire fijamente.

Me gire y busque unas pinzas con pinchos.

-no… como susurro.

-CALLA grite.

Quite las otras pinzas y coloque las nuevas pinzas que tenía en la mena mientras ella comenzaba a llorar, podía notar como de sus pezones comenzaban a gotear unas gotitas de sangre.

Coloque una pinza en su clítoris tirando de ella.

La Casannova grito nuevamente. Lanzando un alarido.

-shhhhh -.

Abrí una bolsita y coloque unas navajas de afeitar en su boca, debajo de tu lengua. Ella me miro con sus ojos rayosos. Suplicando.

Tire de la cadena que tenía en su clítoris y ella grito haciendo que unas gotas de sangre salieran de su boca. Nuevamente se había cortado.

Saque la navaja de mi bolsillo haciendo un corte en unos de sus pechos. Sangre salió de el. Era excitante.

Deslice el filo de la navaja por su vientre haciendo un corte en el mismo, y nuevamente deslice la navaja por su entre pierna haciendo otro corte.

Deje caer la navaja al suelo.

-ahora veras… con la voz roncamente.

Escupió la navaja haciendo que su boca saliese más sangre.

No quería que gritarse asi que le taparía la boca.

Camine hacia unos de los muebles y bosque una mordaza, la cual se la puse y ajuste con fuerza.

Aprovechando el viaje conecte a las pinzas de sus pezones una maquina… era especial y unas de mis favoritas. Era un generador eléctrico que lanzaba inofensivos pero si dolores pulso eléctricos contra los sensibles que tenía sus pechos cada unos cinco segundos.

La Casannova quiso gritar pero no pudo. La mordaza que tenía en su boca lo impedía.

Disfrute viendo a ella de este modo. Yo era el único que tenia el control y era hora de que lo entendiese de una vez por todas.

Apenas podia conterne mi erección. Desabroche mis pantalones y comencé a masturbrarme frente a ella mirándola fijamente deslizando mi mano sobre la longitud de mi miembro llegando al orgasmo con un ronco gruñido.

Arregle nuevamente mi ropa. Apague la maquina y quite las pinzas de sus pezones como de su clítoris.

-¿me obedecerás casannova? -.

Ella asintió levemente con su cabeza.

-si no lo haces, te quedaras todo el día aquí con el aparato encendido -.

No dije más. La solté de la cruz y le deje sobre la mesa de madera. En este momento la casannova era una frágil muñequita la cual podía manejar a mi gusto.

Ate sus brazos en su espalda con fuerza. Desabroche mis pantalones y sujete sus caderas tomándola desde atrás con toda la fuerza que podía.

Cogí una de la cuchilla de afeitar e hice unos cortes en su espalda mirando como la sangre se deslizaba sobre ella.

Ello me puso más frenético y sujetándola del cabello con fuerza mientras la azotaba en el trasero con mi mano.

Gruñí roncamente embistiendo contra ella con fuerza corriéndome en su trasero.

Ella se quejo, pero nuevamente la azote haciendo que se callara.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

EL DESPUES

(Pov Devora)

Desperté totalmente atontada no sabía dónde estaba, de nuevo en esa habitación, había vendas en mis heridas y algo en mi boca una gasa con algún liquido, agua y miel para curar las heridas.

A mi lado estaba él... mirándome.

-¿Estás mejor Casannova? pensé que casi te ibas-.

Una sonrisa se fijó en su rostro y quise partirle los dientes pero ya era bastante esfuerzo intentar mantener mis ojos abiertos.

-Tu cachorro está bien-.

_"¿Cachorro?"-._

-El Casannova, según Hakon está en España con su amigo Troy-.

Respiré un poco aliviada, estaba bien... eso era lo importante.

Me moví en la cama y gemí por el dolor.

-No te quejes tanto nena, soy lo más suave que puedo-.

_"Conectar electricidad al cuerpo de alguien es ser suave..."-._

Escupí la gasa apenas sin sangre.

-Si esto es suave no quiero saber qué es lo extremo... me estás matando y odio decirlo pero no estoy preparada para esta mierda me estás matando... me estás matando-.

-Yo... no sé hacerlo de otra manera-.

Así que era un sádico natural...

-Pues busca otra manera, si me sigues bajando a ese sitio me acabarás matando-.

Él no dijo nada, se levantó desnudo y me dejó una buena vista de su perfecto cuerpo, mierda, era guapo y odiaba saber que lo era por cómo me trataba.

-Le diré al mayordomo que te suba algo de comer-.

-No comeré carne de aquí-.

Se detuvo en seco.

-Lo que yo como es cocinado por mí, no haría a nadie que cocinase eso para mi... así que la comida que sirven en la primera planta es apta para ti y para la demás gente-.

-Me da asco-.

-Pediré que suban pescado, no quiero que mueras Casannova me divierto demasiado contigo-.

(Pov Blasco)

Bajé al salón y pedí al mayordomo que le subiese la comida que ella quería, pescado, nada de carne ¿tanto asco le había dado esto? no entendía el porqué.

Hakon me veía comer todos los días, él no participaba lo probó una vez pero no le gustó... y hasta en varias ocasiones ha cocinado para mí cuando no me encontraba muy bien.

Incluso Zafrina también me había visto comer filetes especiales.

Me senté en el sofá con una copa de brandy y miré el fuego pensé en lo lejos que estaba de todo, en el tiempo que había permanecido oculto en esta fortaleza y en que no me gustaba mucho la gente, y que la Casannova había hecho que me contuviese con ella, algo que nadie había logrado hasta ahora.

Había algo que nunca haría y sería someter a una virgen a una de mis torturas, las vírgenes me daban... miedo. Intentaba mantenerme lo más apartado de ellas, por eso podía aguantar a la Casannova, ella no lo era y eso era un alivio para mi, aun que era débil.

Pasaron las horas y subí las escaleras hasta la habitación, el fuego estaba encendido y hacía más calor que el necesario ella estaba metida en la cama, dormida, tenía mejor color y se había comido todo el plato de pescado.

Lo había dejado fuera y me metí en la cama, hacía calor no estaba acostumbrado a la calidez... la miré, hasta me pareció verla sonreír... estomago lleno, corazón contento.


	19. Chapter 19

**_CAPITULO 19_**

LOS TROFEOS

**(Devora Pov)**

Estaba un poco más respuesta, pero de igual manera Blasco no dejaba ni una noche sin follarme. Y no era que no me gustase…-.

"_devora, ¡no te gusta!" -._

-claro, claro no me gustaba caminando por el castillo de un lado a otro. Quería conocerlo de memoria.

Pero me vivía perdiendo. Tenía demasiados pasadizos.

Sin mencionar que nunca había salido fuera.

Y a la mente se me vino Blasco… su cuerpo, tenía un bonito cuerpo, su abdomen era perfecto…sus tatuajes…-.

"_es un pirado" -._

Y claro que lo era.

Baje las escaleras del sótano. Quería ver que más había allí.

Ya había preparado su comida, y él había comido en su estudio cubierto de velas…pero no comido todo, dijo que después se cocinaría.

No dije nada más. Solo cogí la bandeja y me fui de allí dejándolo solo.

Camine por el pasillo donde Blasco solía arrastrarme varias veces al día. Había perdido la noción de los días, inclusas de las semanas.

Ya no sabía en donde que día y mes estaba.

Respire hondo recorando las palabras de Irina.

Flash Black.

-mierda entre dientes y portugués para que nadie me entendiese.

Según Blasco tenia "prohibido hablar" mientras cocinaba. Me había equivocado y le había echado más sal de la necesaria.

Estaba cansada de todo esto.

-yo la ayudo señora -.

Me gire y una vieja mujer, bajita de pelo blanco se puso a mi lado.

-¿Quién eres? -.

Nunca la había visto.

-soy Irina, la cocinera de esta casa. Estaba de vacaciones por esa razón no pudimos conocernos…-.

-no deberías hablarme….-.

Ella sonrió.

-no se preocupe, yo sé cómo arreglarlas con el señor Blasco -.

Mientras ella comenzaba a cocinar y ocupar mi lugar la mire.

-¿hace mucho que trabaja aquí…?-.

Ella dejo de cocinar y me miro fijamente.

-desde antes que el señor Blasco y el señor Hakon nacieran -.

"mierda" -.

-yo….-.

-usted debe tener paciencia con mi niño Blasco… el esta tan antormentado… suspirando.

Me la quede mirando.

-¿Cómo?-.

-no sabes nada ¿Cierto? -.

Negué, no sabia a lo que se refería.

-es una larga historia…-.

-comienza mujer, ya has empezado hablar -.

Ella sonrió.

-el señor Blasco no tiene la culpa…fue, fue su padre, pero el se encargo de su padre y ahora lo tiene en su sala especial de trofeos…-.

Fin del flash back.

"_sala de trofeos especiales…"-._

Debía encontrar y por instinto sabia que la tendría en el sótano. Donde nadie la viera. Segui caminando.

Estaban las salas que ya conocía… otras puertas estaban cerradas y mientras iba caminando hacia mas frio y las antorchas se iba apagando.

Al final del pasillo había unas escaleras…pero allí no había luz. Asi que cogi una de las antorchas que estaba en la pared y baje las escaleras con cuidado.

Mientras más bajaba mas frio hacia. Al final de las escaleras había una vieja puerta de madera. Sin pensarlo la empuje con mi pie y esta abrió con facilidad.

Entre.

No había luz y estaba helando.

"_otro sótano" -._

Había unas jaulas…y en ellas unas viejas cadenas.

Trague en seco. Este lugar daba escalofríos.

Seguí caminando, la curiosidad me ganaba.

Al llegar al final no había más puertas o algo. No se escuchaba ninguna clase de ruidos.

Me gire y volvi a mirar a mi alrededor… en una de las jaulas parecía haber una especie de cama con unas viejas mantas…¿esos eran plato?, parecía que si.

Levante un poco mi vista y deje caer la antorcha al suelo haciendo que la misma se apagase por algunos charcos de agua que había en el suelo.

"no puede ser….."-.

Dos cabezas humanas… dos cabezas. Una de un hombre y otra de una mujer totalmente disecadas colgabas desde el techo de la jaula con una cadena.

No grite. No dije nada. Solo me gire y Salí corriendo de allí subiendo de nuevos las escaleras con los ojos cerrados.

Corrí por el pasillo del primer sótano y choque contra algo o mejor dicho alguien sintiendo como me sujetaban.

Abrir mis ojos y allí estaba Blasco cubierto de sangre mirándome fijamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí Casannova? -.


	20. Chapter 20

_**CAPITULO 20**_

BASICO

**(Pov Blasco)**

La sujeté del pelo y la llevé a rastras hasta las escaleras. La cogí en brazos y subí con ella hacia la habitación. La dejé en la cama.

-No vayas sin mí por la casa-.

-¿Por qué?-.

La miré fijamente y suspiró.

-No quería contestarte... no lo pregunte como algo malo-.

-Es que hay salas que no tienes que ver-.

-Vale...-.

-¿Estas mejor?-.

-Yo... si estoy un poco mejor-.

-Pues hay mas comida, te la han traído así que come-.

-¿Tu no bajaras esta noche a comer?-.

-No esta noche no-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Haces muchas preguntas-.

-Es que... no nos conocemos y... bueno-.

Y era verdad, habíamos hecho de todos menos conocernos pero y si al decirle cosas de mi... se asustaba más hasta el punto de matarse, mierda eso sería nefasto para el negocio y para todos.

-Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi tía-.

-¿La madre de Hakon?-.

-Sí, hoy no se come carne, de ningún tipo-.

Ella acercó el plato de verduras salteadas y pescado y se lo comió en grandes bocados, nada recatados.

Cuando acabó bebió el vaso de agua y lo me miró.

-¿Qué?-.

-Nada-.

El silencio reinó un momento hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

-¿Has estudiado?-.

-Si-.

-¿El qué?-.

-Si te ríes te partiré los dientes con un cincel-.

-No me reiré-.

-Estudié ingeniería naval-.

-Mierda, tiene pinta de ser difícil-.

-Lo es, pero me gustan las matemáticas-.

-Así que eres listo-.

-¿pensaste que no lo era?-.

-No se... pensé que era un descuartizador-.

-Lo soy-.

-Pero eres listo-.

-¿Y eso me exhume de mis pecados?-.

-Y además católico-.

-Basta de charla-.

**(Pov Devora)**

Bueno si íbamos a tener más sexo se lo tenía que decir.

-Blasco...-.

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre.

-¿sí?- dijo mirándome fijo-.

-No puedo seguir teniendo sexo del... del que te gusta-.

-¿Por qué? eso lo decido yo-.

-Me duele mucho, tengo que estar totalmente recuperada para pode volver a esas salas... cuando esté recuperada no me resistiré-.

El me miró por un largo tiempo.

-¿y cuanto tiempo es eso?-.

-¿Una semana?-.

-UNA SEMANA SIN SEXO-.

Me quedé blanca cuando gritó, nunca lo había echo hasta ahora.

-Yo...- suspiré- podemos tener sexo, pero del normal-.

-No sé cómo es eso-.

-Entonces déjame ensañarte-.

Él me miró y luego dijo...

-Nada de besos-.

Vaya, ahora me sentía como una puta.

Asentí y se tumbó en la cama rígido.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre él y le desabroché los pantalones, sería un polvo rápido, solo para que viese que era bueno tanto para él como para mí, su miembro estaba rígido, era grande... coño quizás el más grande que había visto.

Me sentí adolorida pero si me dejaba llevar el ritmo sería bueno algo normal después de todo esto.

Me dejé caer sobre su miembro y él gruñó, me cogió de las caderas con fuerza y me movió, me movía a su mismo ritmo pero notaba que no está cómodo así que, tomé una de las dagas que había sobre la mesa y corté un poco mi ante brazo, la sangre goteó sobre su pecho, un sonido gutural salió de entre sus labios y en un rápido movimiento de cadera me llenó de él, fue intenso y bueno, pude correrme casi a la misma vez que él.

-¿Ves? no ha sido malo- dije en voz baja-.

El me miraba, entre asustado y temeroso.

Le di un beso en el cuello y lo abracé, mierda ni yo sabía que estaba haciendo, es lo que se solía hacer en estos momentos.


	21. Chapter 21

_**CAPITULO 21**_

**NUEVOS CAMBIOS**

**(Hakon Pov)**

-¿hablas enserio? -.

No podía creer lo que me estaba contando. No lo creía… hablábamos de Blasco y mejor que nadie sabía que el simplemente era así.

-Hakon…-.

-¡QUE YA VOY! al producto del programa de televisión donde me encontraba cuando golpearon la puerta de mi camerino.

-te llamare des…-.

-NO. Habla ahora o te corto la lengua.

El rio.

-fue simple…, primo nunca estuve asi…-.

Espere a que siguiese hablando.

-cuando termino, beso mi cuello y me abrazo.

-¿te ha gustado? -.

-yo…-.

-¿te ha gustado? -.

-si -.

-es bueno -.

-ella misma se corto…-.

_"es si que es nuevo" -._

-y te ha gustado aun mas pervertido -dije riendo.

-si -.

-primo…Dev, es una buena mujer -.

-ella me odia -.

-no, si te odiara, te aseguro que se hubiese ido -.

El no dijo nada.

-¿Cómo esta las cosas con tu hija? -.

_"cambio de tema, traducción en el dialecto de Blasco quiere decir que no se vuelve hablar si el no quiere" -._

-pues ahí va, sigue enfadada…-.

-primo yo…-.

-tranquilo hombre, se le pasara -.

-¡HAKON! como me llamaban

-ya debo irme, te llamare -.

Colgué y salí de allí rápidamente.

**(Devora pov)**

Se podía decir muchas cosas de Blasco. Y creo que de todas ellas solo era un gatito asustado.

"_¿gatito?, pero si es un sádico" -._

-sí, es un gatito .

Mire a mí alrededor. El no estaba y me aburría en la habitación. Solo bajaba a la cocina y subía. No hacía otra cosa.

Suspire.

Extrañaba el sol en mi piel, el ruido de las olas, la arena… y los coches, sobre todos los coches…la adrenalina de sentir que solo tienes un momento para ganar.

Cerré mis ojos escuchando el ruidos de los motores. Nunca había perdido una puta carrera, era la mejor, y me había costado llegar a donde estaba.

Pero por alguna extraña razón no extrañaba todo eso, pero si sentir la necesidad de coger un coche y manejar sin rumbo.

Abrir mis ojos de golpe. Eso era… Sonreí.

Saldría a correr. Blasco debía tener algún coche. Seguro que sí. Y todos pensarían que sería el. Iría y volvería lo más rápido que podía.

Salí corriendo de la habitación y baje a la cocina, allí estaba Irina. La bese en la mejilla. La vieja cocinera se había convertido en una amiga.

-Blasco donde guarda los coches.. .

Ella me miro aterrada.

-solo quiero dar una vuelta, lo prometo.

-sal del castillo y camina hacia abajo todo derecho, en medio del bosque esta el lago junto a la garaje donde tiene los coches. Ve y vuelve en tres horas que el señor está ocupado en el sótano.

-gracias… - dije y salí corriendo y me fui de allí.

Salí del castillo, y baje las escaleras de piedras. Había sol, y sentí el aire fresco y frió. Hace mucho que no salía.

Corrí hacia donde me Irina y allí estaban los coches… eran hermosos, pero debía reconocer que los míos eran mejor.

"_claro devora….tienes que traer tus coches" -._

Clave mi vista en un Ferrari negro sonriendo.

**(Blasco Pov)**

-¡COMO QUE NO ESTA! -.

Todos los sirvientes se miraban unos con otros sin saber que decir. La Casannova no estaba, había desaparecido.

_"se fue, se fue, te dejo" -._

La mataría. La encontraría y la mataría junto con su cachorro.

Un ruido de un motor me extraño. Salí del castillo disparado y allí estaba ella bajando del Ferrari que Hakon me había regalado y el cual nunca use.

Ella me miro y trago en seco. Poco a poco subió las escaleras de piedras.

Al estar frente a mi le di una fuerte cachetada en la cara y si no la hubiese sujetado del cabello se hubiese caído por las escalera.

-DONDE ESTABAS -.

-Solo fui a dar una vuelta….-.

-NO TE HE DADO PERMISO PARA SALIR…-.

-Suéltame -.

-NO APRENDES CASANNOVA. NO LO HACES -.

Gritando la lleve arrastrando al interior. Subí las escaleras con ella.

-ROBERT. QUEMA TODA LA ROPA DE MI ESPOSA AHORA O TE QUEMARE A TI -.

Entre en la habitación y me encerré en el baño con ella. Esta me miro asustada. No dije nada. Solo arranque su ropa.

-Blasco…-.

-CALLA -.

Ate sus muñecas en un rincón del baño haciendo que sus brazos se elevasen y ate los mismos un viejo barra que había allí dejándola totalmente colgada. Pero sus pies, si podían tocar el suelo.

La deje allí volviendo a la habitación, Robert como le había dicho, estaba sacando la ropa de ella.

Come una pequeña caja de madera y volví al baño. Abrí la caja dejando caer debajo sus pies chinchetas.

Ella me miro aterrada.

-de allí no puedes moverte, y si tocas el suelo, te pincharas, te quedaras así toda la noche - me gire saliendo del baño -.


	22. Chapter 22

_**CAPITULO 22**_

_**EL **_**_PARAÍSO_**

**(Pov Blasco)**

Al despertar de un profundo sueño me asomé al baño, ella estaba despierta como no, y a menos de medio centímetro de las chinchetas.

Me acerqué y la solté, la cogí en brazos justo antes de que las afiladas chinchetas le perforasen el pie.

Estaba cansada y tenía la boca seca.

La tumbé en la cama y le di un sorbo de agua.

Ella me miraba fijo, estaba enfadada.

-¿Has pasado una buena noche?-.

Ella no contestó y tomó el vaso de agua bebiendo más.

-No quiero que vuelvas a conducir-.

Ella volvió a mirarme, no medió palabra.

Finalmente asintió con la cabeza y metió su mano bajo mi boxer.

-¿Quieres jugar Casannova?-.

-Shh...- dijo y llevó su boca a mi miembro-.

Siseé y la tomé del pelo demandando más.

Su boca se movía de arriba hacia abajo una y otra vez y su lengua se enroscaba en mi glande antes de dar ese toque de gracia con sus dientes.

-córrete- demandó y gimió cuando lo hice en su boca-.

Todo fue muy rápido... no estaba acostumbrado a eso, no hizo falta sangre, no hizo falta nada solo su boca contra mi polla muy rápido y fluido.

-¿No estás enfadada?-.

Ella negó y fue a mi boca sin previo aviso besándome.

_"TE ESTÁ BESANDO"-._

Le di una cachetada en la cara que resonó en la habitación.

Me miró y volvió a besarme.

Cogió mis manos y las puso en su trasero.

Me aceleré.

-Tranquilo...- dijo ella en un susurro- despacio...-.

-Yo... no se...-.

-Shhh, déjate llevar Blasco-.

Mierda... me gustaba escuchar mi nombre, cuando ella lo decía.

Esta vez yo tomé el mando del beso aún que no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar.

**(Pov Devora)**

Ni yo entendía el porqué de esto, pero necesitaba de él, lo quería dentro de mi justo ahora.

Estaba tan tan tan caliente... Blasco era excitante, había tardado en verlo... puro veneno en vena que quería.

El estaba sentado con sus pies apoyados en el suelo y me senté de espaldas a él sobre sus piernas.

Tomé sus manos y las puse sobre mis pechos, gemí para que él me escuchase para que supiese que esto podía ser tan intenso como lo que él llamaba "sexo suave".

Abrí mis piernas por completo y me dejé caer sobre él.

Él gruñó y gimió con su voz ronca y pausada.

Me movía frenéticamente buscando su liberación y la mía al tiempo, quería llegar con él. Y así lo hice, me corrí y el no tardó en hacerlo. Dios mío no sabía que me estaba pasando nunca había hecho tanto con un hombre y tan seguido, no era mi estilo.

Así que cambié de postura.

Me giré sobre sus piernas mirándole a los ojos, sus labios estaban abiertos y tomaba bocanadas de aire.

Puse mis piernas en sus hombros.

-Vamos Blasco, hazlo conmigo- le dije en un susurro-.

Esta vez fue el que se movió, esa postura era para que él tomase el control.

Mi cabeza colgaba hacia atrás y en cada embestida sentía esa necesidad de llegar otra vez hasta que finalmente llegué y volví a llegar completamente agotada él se volvió a correr en mi inundándome por completo.

Bajé mis piernas de sus hombros y lo besé sus labios eran suaves a pesar de su áspera barba espesa, el paraíso.


	23. Chapter 23

_**CAPITULO 23**_

**EL BOSQUE**

**(Blasco Pov)**

_"¿Qué coño te pasa con la Casannova?" -._

Me encontraba en las escaleras de entrada al castillo. Había mandado a quemar todos los coches. Solo habían quedado las limusinas y los coches que mis hombres usaban para poder moverse. Nada más.

No dejaba de hacerme la misma pregunta. Si todo era por negocio, porque no dejaba de pensar en ella, y las cosas que me decía. Era especial, debía admitirlo.

La noche anterior, hubo una tormenta de nieve. Y el frío se hiso más notorio, lo cual me agradaba.

-señor -.

La voz de Quil hiso que me girase a mirarlo.

-¿cuándo saldremos con los demás a buscar presas para su caza?-.

"_la caza..."-._

-les avisare -.

El asintió y partió dejándome de nuevo solo.

Desde hace días no sentía la necesidad de cazar o de comer humana...algo completamente diferente en mí.

_"hablare con Hakon" -._

-Blasco...-.

Cuando escuche la voz de la Casannova me gire para mirarla. Ella estaba envuelta en una de las sabanas de mi cama y me miraba a los ojos. Esos grandes ojos cafés, me gustaban mucho.

-¿qué haces aquí?-.

-estoy aburrida -.

-vuelve a la habitación -.

-estoy aburrida, y no tengo ropa -.

-ni coches -.

-¿cómo? -.

-los he mandado a quemar -.

No dijo nada, pero pude notar cómo se mordía la lengua algo que me hiso reír.

-quiero salir...-.

-no -.

-no me iré ella me aburro y quiero salir, ven conmigo -.

-es mejor que vuelvas dentro -.

-prácticamente estoy dentro -.y sonrió-

-no saldrás -.

-quiero ir al bosque, quiero conocer este lugar y quiero ropa -.

-muchas exigencias -.

-y tú estarás conmigo -.

La mire.

-vayamos de paseo al bosque y luego de compras -sonrió-. no dije nada. No supe que decir.

Ella se acerco a mí y sujeto mi mano mientras me mira.

-conseguiré algo de ropa para ti -.

**(Devora Pov)**

No podía creerlo. Había dicho que si. Me moría de curiosidad de ver cómo era este lugar.

Por suerte Irina había rescatado algo de mi ropa antes que la quemaran. Pero necesitaba más y haría lo que nunca imagine.

_"gastare miles de dólares en ropa con la tarjeta de crédito de **mi marido"-.**_

Al pensarlo no pude evitar y comencé a reír.

Termine de cambiarme y salí de la habitación. Blasco me estaba esperando en la puerta mientras fumaba.

-¿no tienes frío? -.

El negó con la cabeza abriendo la puerta. Salí por ella seguida por él.

Me sentía emocionada, y parecía una cría.

"llevas tiempo encerrada" -.

Y vaya que era cierto.

-¿por qué el castillo dentro de esta roca? -.

Blasco me miro mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

-los orígenes de mi familia son antiguos. Ellos eran unos vikingos, llamados varegos por los bizantinos que eran un pueblo dedicado a la piratería como al comercio, empezaron a aventurarse cruzando ríos desde el mar Báltico al Este hacia los mares Negro y Caspio, un varego llamado Rúrik llego a ser príncipe de Nóvgorod en el año 860 antes de sucesos se trasladaban al Sur y se extendieran por la autoridad de Kiev. A los finales del siglo IX el gobernador Varego de Kiev ya había establecido su supremacía sobre una vasta zona que gradualmente vino a ser conocida como Rusia. Habían conseguido, mi familia, una gran cantidad de enemigos. Debían protegerse y lo ideal era un inmenso castillo. Aun mejor, que estuviese escondido.

Lo mire con la boca medio abierta. Esto era interesante.

-construyeron el castillo en esta montaña, escondido en la roca, era su propia fortaleza. Antiguamente se entraba por debajo de piedra al otro lado de la montaña, había una puerta secreta que hoy ya está cerrada.

-es muy interesante . Y vaya que lo era.

El me miro fijamente y me puso nerviosa, desvié mi mirada hacia el bosque que estaba cubierto por la nieve a causa de la nevada de la noche anterior.

Blasco no dijo más nada. Solo camino por el bosque como si lo conociera.

-no vengas nunca aquí sola . No sé porque. Pero solo asentí.

Al adentrarnos al bosque unos lobos comenzaron a acércanos. Me hice inmediatamente para atrás pero en cambio Blasco sonrió y comienzo a acariciar los lobos. Algunos de ellos me olieron y luego se fueron al lado de Blasco.

-saben que eres mía, no te harán nada él con esa voz ronca y tranquila.

No supe que decir...-.

Bueno en realidad. Si. Hace días tenía en mi cabeza una pregunta que me daba vueltas.

-¿has estado con otra mujer después de que nos casamos? -.

_"IDIOTA" -._

Había hablado sin pensar.

Escuche como río roncamente mientras lanzaba la colilla del cigarrillo a la nieve.

-no Casannova, eres mi esposa y como tal te respeto -.


	24. Chapter 24

_**CAPITULO 24**_

**PREGUNTAS**

**(Pov Blasco)**

Ese paseo me había relajado, estaba bien, me encontraba bien y hacía tiempo que no estaba así.

Devora y yo entramos en casa y la cena está preparada así que nos sentamos y nos pusimos a comer.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo comí lo que el mayordomo sirvió sin rechistar.

Cuando todo acabó me levanté y ella hizo lo mismo, los dos fuimos a la planta superior y ella se desnudó y se metió en la cama.

-¿No tienes frío?-.

Me fijé en que no estaba la chimenea encendida, ella negó y me miró.

-Estoy bien, ven conmigo a la cama...-.

Me quité la ropa y entré, mierda estaba tenso en este momento.

Ella acarició el pelo de mi barba.

-Te verías mucho mejor si te la quitases-.

La miré fijo por un largo tiempo y hablé.

-Yo...-.

_"Original hijo de puta... muy original"-._

-Así podría besarte en la cara sin ese molesto pelo-.

-Lo pensaré-.

Ella sonrió y me abrazó.

Todo estaba en silencio y tranquilo hasta que la escuché hablar.

-Nunca he dormido con un hombre-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-No he dormido en la misma cama de un hombre-.

-Tú estuviste casada-.

-Eso no se puede llamar estar casada, más bien ser esclava sexual de alguien-.

Un gruñido se filtró por entre mis dientes y ella me abrazó todavía más.

-Ahora estoy bien contigo Blasco-.

-¿Estás segura de eso?-.

-Si... no he estado tan segura de algo-.

**(Pov Devora)**

-¿Tú has dormido con muchas mujeres?- pregunté en voz baja-.

-No-.

-¿Porque?-.

-Mis relaciones no han ido más allá del sexo duro-.

Me mordí la lengua para no hablar... pero no pude contenerme.

-¿Te gustó con ellas?-.

-El sexo es sexo Casannova-.

-Entiendo-.

-No hay compromiso en el sexo, es solo... una función, algo que se hace para evadirse de algo que te pesa-.

-¿El qué?-.

-¿El que que?-.

-El que te pesa...-.

-Verás mi vida no ha sido un camino de rosas... y el sexo fue un descubrimiento para mi desde muy joven, siempre he sido especifico con las mujeres que elegía, torturaba y después tenía sexo con ellas, nada más-.

-¿Las matabas?-.

-Sí, eran débiles... no aguantaban mis juegos de tortura-.

-Por poco yo no los aguanto-.

-A ti no quiero matarte, contigo... he hecho algo más que eso-.

-¿Y te ha gustado?-.

-Si, me ha gustado-.

-¿Y lo repetirías?-.

-Si... lo repetiría siempre Casannova-.

Sonreí como una tonta quinceañera.

-¿Puedo intentarlo?-.

-¿El qué?-.

-Esta vez puedo ponerme yo arriba e intentarlo... ser suave-.

-Para ti ser suave es relativo...-.

-Si no quieres no lo hacemos-.

-¿Me estás dando a elegir?-.

-Si...-.

-Vale, ponte encima-.

Él lo hizo con sumo cuidado y me miró, lo abracé, su peso no era mucho intentaba ser suave y delicado, lo besé en los labio y él correspondió, lento como yo lo quería.

Lo demás vino solo, sus movimientos eran suaves, entraba y salía de mi despacio pero profundo, gemí de placer y me sujeté a el siguiendo sus movimientos... él era nuevo en este campo había que darle tiempo.

Colapsó en mi interior corriéndose y yo le seguí al instante.

Esta vez fue él quien me besó, sobraban las palabras... sobraba todo.

-Me gusta contigo así Casannova-.

-Dev... llámame Dev-.

-Dev...- murmuró y me abrazó-.


	25. Chapter 25

_**CAPITULO 25**_

**LA CIUDAD**

**(Devora Pov)**

Okey... esto era muy divertido, demasiado.

Debía admitir también que lo hacía un poco para jugar con él, verlo de esta manera era tan... divertido. Mordí fuerte mi lengua evitando reírme.

Blasco estaba tenso, quería salir corriendo. Y no decía nada, pero se lo notaba aburrido y cansado. ¿A cuántas tiendas habíamos entrando?, la verdad perdí la cuenta. Nunca se me dio esto de comprar, la verdad solo compraba por hacerlo, pero ahora quería verme bien para él. Ni ropa demasiado llamativa, ni ropa demasiado recatada, solo ropa normal.

Había comprado cosas que para ser sincera nunca creí llegar a comprar. Como por ejemplo perfumes y sales de baño... Devora Casannova con sales de baño. Esto si era nuevo.

Pero solo imaginarme a Blasco junto a mí en esa bañera llena de sales... no dude y lo compre todo.

Y cuando decía todo. Era todo.

Las bolsas de las compras apenas entraban en la limusina...-.

-¿te falta algo más que comprar? -.

Lo mire.

Estaba serio, aburrido, y cansado. Esto de andar de aquí para allá, no debía ser divertido para él. Iba a decir que si, pero al verlo solo negué con la cabeza.

De el salió un suspiro, como de varios de sus hombres que nos acompañaban.

No pude evitarlo y comencé a reír.

-¿te reís de mi Casannova? -.

-posiblemente -dije abrazándolo.

Todos nos miraban, y en especial las mujeres miraban a Blasco, el estaba casado conmigo. CONMIGO.

-tengo hambre...vayamos a comer.

El asintió, y por primera vez sujeto mi mano.

**(Blasco Pov)**

Devora había insistido ir de compras. Debí acompañarla, pero nunca imagine que sería así. ¿Siempre sería de la misma manera?, había comprado prácticamente las tiendas enteras. Decía que lo necesitaba.

No dije nada. Y recordé las palabras de mi primo.

_"nunca interfieras entre las mujeres y su compras..."-._

No lo había entendido hasta este momento.

Solo tenía en mente una cosa. Y era salir de aquí. Cuando ella me dijo que tenía hambre pensé un lugar para llevarla, seguro le gustaría.

Pero sentí como me jalaba del brazo.

-ven..-.

"¿y ahora...?¿que más quería comprar?"-.

En vez de entrar en una tienda camino hacia un letrero grande, luminoso, con la letra M.

-vayamos a comer a McDonald's... -dijo ella sonriendo.

No dije nada. Para ser sincero no sabía que decir. Era la primera vez que me pasaba esto.

Al entrar al lugar, todas las mesas estaban vacías. No había gente, y la chica del mostrador a vernos se quedo solo mirándonos o eso creí.

-TU -.

Grito Devora apoyando ambas manos en el mostrador. Sujeto a la chica del cuello con una de sus manos acercándola a ella. La chica la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, estaba asustada.

-vuelves a mirar a mi marido de esa forma y te arrancare los ojos con una puta navaja -.

Dicho eso la soltó.

-ahora se tan amable y toma nuestro pedido -.

La mire fijamente.

Su cambio de actitud me impresiono. Hace unos segundos estaba celosa, y ahora estaba de lo más tranquila.

Sentía como mi móvil sonaba, pero lo ignore.

-¿no atiendes?-.

Devora me miro fijamente.

-después veré quien es -.

Ella asintió y se giro hacia la chica que estaba en un ligero estado de shock.

-queremos dos hamburguesa grandes, con patatas, coca cola, y helados. Apúrate -.

Tuve que evitar reírme a ver a Devora suspirar.

- ¿quieres que te lo grave en la frente...? -no pudo terminar de hablar que la chica comenzó a asentir a todo lo que ella le decía.

-inepta -dijo ella.

Cuando el pedido estuvo listo, nos sentamos en una de las mesas, ella quito el papel de la hamburguesa y comenzó a comerla. Me miro.

-come.-

-yo...nunca he venido -.

Ella sonrió.

-lo supuse, esto te gustara, come o se te enfriara -.

No sé porque, pero confié en su palabra y comencé a comer.

Al terminar ella se acerco a mí, y como si de un niño se tratase limpio mi boca.

-esa barba... -dijo ella y beso mis labios.


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 26**

**MALESTAR**

**(Pov Devora)**

Cuando entré a la casa me comencé a sentir mal. Fue corriendo escaleras arriba hasta el baño, vomité todo lo que había comido putos sitios de comida rápida al final no sabías lo que te estas comiendo.

Cuando salí Blasco estaba sentado en la cama mirándome.

-¿Todo bien?-.

Asentí un poco maread.

-Agua...-.

El se levantó y me dio un vaso con agua, di un trago y se lo devolví.

Me tumbé en la cama, estaba mareada.

-¿Qué te pasa?-.

-Me siento mal, estoy mareada-.

-Vale, vale... llamaré al médico-.

-No hace falta-.

-Calla y duerme un rato...-.

Blasco salió de la habitación dejándome sola.

**(Pov Blasco)**

Llamé al médico de la familia y en menos de una hora estaba allí, preferí esperar fuera para dar privacidad al doctor y no atosigarlo.

Cuando salió lo miré.

-¿Qué le pasa?-.

-Ella quiere decírselo...-.

-¿Es grave?-.

-Ella quiere decírselo, vaya...-.

Entré en la habitación, ella miraba a un punto fijo completamente ida...

-Ey que pasa...-.

-Estoy...-.

-Estás...-.

-Embarazada-.

Oh mierda... oh joder...

Retrocedí sin quererlo, necesitaba hablar con mi primo.

(Pov Hakon)

Estábamos en una comida en la casa Casannova, ya estábamos casi acabando cuando mi móvil sonó y lo cogí.

-¿Si?-.

-Eh...-.

-¿Blasco?-.

-Mueve tu culo hasta casa...-.

-¿Qué pasa?- me levanté-.

-Ella está embarazada-.

Silencio y más silencio... Zafrina me cogió la mano...

-Vale voy para allá-.

-Avisa a sus hermanos...-.

-Vale yo me ocupo no te preocupes-.

-Gracias...-.

Miré a Troy y este me miró a mí.

-Di a tu chico que tendrá un hermano o hermana-.

Todos se callaron y me miraron.

-Nos vamos a Rusia...- sentenció Duque-.


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO 27**

**EMBARAZO**

**(Devora Pov)**

Blasco se había ido...

Dios mío... ¿Ahora qué haré?

Debía irme... de nuevo no, de nuevo no dejaría a mi hijo...

-no puede ser un niño, deber ser una niña... sii, una niña -.

¿Dónde estaría Blasco? -.

No podía moverme de la cama, me sentía tan mal. Solo miraba fijamente al candelabro que colgaba del techo. Acaricie mi vientre con unas de mis manos.

Cerré fuerte mis ojos.

No quería que pasara lo mismo que con Blad, no lo quería, el gallego era un verdadero sádico... yo, no quería y el me obligaba hacer tantas cosas y aunque estuviese embarazada no fue impedimento para nada.

No pude notarlo pero comencé a llorar.

Llorar... hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

Estaba completamente fuera de si. Me gire sobre la cama siguiendo llorando y acariciando mi vientre con mi mano.

Antes muerta que volver a comete el mismo error, porque dejar a Blad, fue el peor erros de mi vida. Pero no lo volvería a comerte. Nunca.

Sentí como una mano acariciaba mi cabello. Me gire sentándome en la cama, como un acto reflejo, y allí estaba Blasco...¿sin barba?.

Vaya que era guapo...tenia un rostro tan...

-¿por qué lloras Casannova? -.

Las palabras no me salían.

-yo...-.

-tu ¿qué?

-por favor -murmure -

El me miraba sin entender.

Respire hondo intentando calmarme.

-el embarazo de blad fue complicado por culpa del gallego, yo no quiero que me vuelva a pasar lo mismo murmurando -.

-¿quieres tenerlo? -.

-CLARO QUE QUIERO -.

El se sentó a mi lado mirándome-.

-yo también quiero -.

Lo mire.

-pero tu reacción...-.

-Devora, tendré un hijo yo, nunca me imagine en una situación así -.

-Blasco, yo -.

-no llores, he escuchado por ahí que no es bueno para las embarazadas -.

-te has quitado la barba sonriendo. -murmure

_"¿desde cuándo murmuras?" -._

-sí, yo pensé que te gustaría...-.

-me encanta -lo abrace todo lo fuerte que pude -.

-Dev...-.

-Hakon dice que será una niña...-.

_"siiii, sii"-._

-tendrá un gran padre -.

**(Blasco Pov)**

Frote las manos en mi rostro respirando hondo. Tendría a los Casannova aquí metido todo el embarazo, eso lo tenía muy claro. Y Hakon, antes de subir al avión me había hablado gritando que tenía una niña.

Mire fijamente la puerta de entrada del castillo sentando en unos de los sofás del salón. Devora se había dormido. Esto cambiaba muchas cosas.

Tendría un hijo... un hijo, o hija.

La verdad me sentía feliz, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar a todo esto, era mucho. Necesitaba relajarme y ahora si, a Devora no podía tocarla hasta después del embarazo.

Mi móvil sonó. Eran un mensaje de Hakon. "estamos llegando" -.

Avise a Robert que vaya a recibirlos.

-blasco...-.

Devora estaba a mi lado, se sentó junto a mi mirándome.

-debes descansar...-.

-quiero estar contigo -.

-aquí hace frió -.

No me dijo nada, solo me beso abrazándome con fuerza por el cuello-

-me gusta que te haya quitado la barba... ella sonriendo besando mi rostro -,mucho mejor...-.

En ese puto momento en la que estaba tan bien, por poco la puerta se cae y por ella entraron los Casannova.

**(Hakon Pov)**

De todo lo que me llegue a imaginar, esto fue lo último.

Blasco estaba sin barba. SIN BARBA.

-necesito un trago -. Me dije a mí mismo.

Devora estaba colgada a su cuello besándolo, cuando entramos miro a sus hermanos de mala manera, como si la hubiesen interrumpido.

_"en realidad eso hicimos"_

Bree y Atenea, estaban a lado de sus maridos. Habíamos decidido viajar todos a ultimo momento, V y duque estaban preocupada por su hermana.

-¿Blasco...?- Zafri estaba a mi lado.

La mire y ella me miro, luego mire a Blasco.

Nadie se movía. Me acerque hacia mi primo y este se levanto del sofá en donde estaba sentado.

-¿quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi primo? -me acerque hacia el mirándolo fijamente mientras entrecerraba mis ojos.


	28. Chapter 28

_**CAPITULO 28**_

_**CELOS**_

**(Pov Devora)**

No me gustó en absoluto que Zafrina le diese una abrazo a Blasco y este le dedicase una sonrisa... no me gustó en absoluto...

Pero nadie dijo nada, así que también abracé a su marido y esta me miró con mala cara... es lo que hay.

-¿Cómo estás?- dijo Atenea a mi lado-.

-Bien... como mucho, duermo mucho, estoy cansada-.

-Sería bueno que no hicieses ningún esfuerzo-.

-No, ninguno- dijo Blasco- ella no se moverá de esa cama, yo me ocupo de ella-.

-Bueno eso no es del todo reconfortante- dijo V- sabes a lo que me refiero-.

-V...-.

-Cállate, eres mi hermana-.

-Yo no me callo-.

-Cállate- dijo Blasco y me callé-.

-Cuidaré de ella y de nuestro hijo... pero hay un asunto que hay que resolver...-.

-¿Qué asunto?- dijo Duque-.

-¿Y Blad?-.

-Él... está en reposo-.

-¿Reposo?- dije-.

-Sí, no se encuentra bien, su salud mental no es... la mejor, está con Troy y con sus hijos y su esposa- aclaró Duque- ¿Para qué lo quieres?-.

-Tenga o no un hijo... él pasa a ser mi hijo y será el mayor, por lo tanto heredero-.

Hakon miró a su primo y Blasco le miró, tras unos minutos de conversación silenciosa, asintieron los dos.

Pude respirar tranquila... y hasta lo noté en mis hombros, una carga se quitó de ellos... Blad no perdería su puesto en la familia no lo haría...

-Tranquila... será una niña- dijo Hakon- lo he visto-.

Y este hombre no se equivocaba con estas cosas.

**(Pov Troy)**

-Ey...- me senté a su lado en el suelo, estaba en el sótano a oscuras y solo...- ¿cómo estás hombre?-.

-Espero a la Mistress-.

Mierda...

-Ella no vendrá... la mataste-.

-¿Y Ari?-.

_"Un poco de lucidez"-._

-Ella está bien, con tus hijos-.

-Me he portado tan mal con Máximo...-.

-No hombre, él sabe que lo quieres-.

-A los dos, daría mi vida por ellos... con míos y de mi pequeña Ari-.

-Si... lo saben.. ¿Salimos y comes algo?-.

-No quiero comer, estoy esperando a la mistress...-.

Respiré hondo.

-Tranquilo compañero, la esperaremos juntos-.

El asintió y apoyó su cabeza en la pared.

Hice lo mismo... esto requería tiempo...

**(Pov Blasco)**

-Entonces... ¿quieres que Blad se ocupe de tu negocio?-.

-Sí, eso quiero, es bueno con las finanzas, respetuoso y antepone el trabajo a todo-.

-Si, así es- dijo V y miró a su hermano- pero no pienses que por eso estará cerca de mi hermana... ellos se odian-.

-Puede gestionar las cosas desde allí-.

-Entiendo... lo hará- dijo Duque- lo hará por Verio y máximo-.

-Estoy seguro de eso- dije finalmente-.

-Pues solo me queda darte la enhorabuena- dijo V dándome la mano- y bueno avisarte de que si le pasa algo a mi hermana jugaremos contigo a los descuartizamientos-.

-No le pasara nada a tu hermana-.

-Así lo esperamos- dijo Duque-.

Y así lo esperaba yo también... temía por su vida. Y por la de mi hija, según Hakon... puto sabelotodo.


	29. Chapter 29

_**CAPITULO 29**_

_**EL PASADO**_

**(Devora Pov)**

No podía dormir. Daba vueltas en la cama sin poder hacerlo, la chimenea estaba encendida y varias mantas además de edredones y pieles de osos negros...me envolvía.

Blasco había exagerado un poco, pero sabía que con el no era posible discutir.

El no estaba, se había quedado hablando con mis hermanos, y mis cuñadas se habían retirado a sus habitaciones para descansar. En cuanto a Hakon y Zafrina... bueno, ellos habían desaparecido.

"¿porque Blasco eran tan cercano a Zafrina...?"-.

No me gustaba nada. Nada de nada.

Me senté sobre la cama quitando un poco de mantas de encima de mi. Para estar un poco más cómoda, y en realidad ahora si lo estaba.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Blasco entro por ella.

-hace frio Dev...-.

-estoy bien -.

-Debes cuidarte -.

-eso haré -murmure-

Lo mire fijamente mientras se quitaba la ropa y se metía en la cama.

-¿por qué Zafrina te ha saludado de esa manera...?-.

El me miro sin decir nada.

-es una amiga -.

-claro...-.

-hablo enserio Casannova -. mordí mi lengua para evitar hablar.

-¿celosa?- sonrió-

Bufe y me tumbe sobre la cama dándole la espalda. El no dijo nada, solo sentí como me abrazo y su mano acariciaba mi vientre.

-¿estás completamente seguro de lo que harás? -.

-¿a qué te refieres? -.

-sobre blad...-.

-el es tu cachorro ... -sentí como beso mi hombro - lo hago por ti...-.

Me gire para mirarlo, sin barba era mucho mas guapo.

-¿por qué lo has dejado...? -.

Cerré fuerte mis ojos respirando hondo.

-Devora, no fue...-.

Lo mire-

-Cuando tenía 14 años conocí al gallego, yo había ido a vivir con mis hermanos después de que mi abuela, la madre de mi madre muriese, era diferente a las demás niñas y el se fijo en mi. Duque se mego, decía que era una niña pero el busco sus medios y me llevo con el hondo-. fue un tormento, una verdadera tortura, el, el era un hijo de puta en todo el sentido de la palabra, me violaba, me golpeaba y me obligaba hacer cosas que no quería con otros hombres, cuando quede embarazada él decía que no era mi, pero aun así me tenía a su lado golpeándome, por poco llego a perder el embarazo si no fuera que me pude escapar y volver con duque, Estaba muy confundida, no sabía lo que en si era el sexo y verlo por primera vez de ese modo me asusto. Cuando di a luz, el gallego apareció en el hospital. No dijo nada, solo apunto a la cabecita de blad, el lloraba, me dijo que si no se lo dejaba y desaparecía lo mataría. Le grite que el había dicho que no era su hijo, y el solo rió, me dio solo una hora para irme...-.

Respire hondo sintiendo como comenzaba a llorar.

-yo me fui, y ese día cambie. Yo no tuve que haberme ido... pero, pero...

Sentí como los brazos de Blasco me rodeaban, dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-en verdad lo siento Dev -.

-nadie sabe esto... por favor no le digas a nadie, blad, el no,,, no me creería...

-tienes mi palabra.

-mi hijo me odia, y con toda razón, yo también me odio por lo que le he hecho, si no fuera por mi...-.

-shhh tomo mi mentón obligándome a mirarlo una niña, estabas asustada y no sabías que hacer, ese tipo jugo contigo.

No dije nada, solo lo abrace fuerte por el cuello llorando.

**(Blasco Pov)**

"IDIOTA" -.

Había sido un idiota, ella no dejo de llorar hasta después de un rato. Cuando se calmo acaricio mi torso con las yemas de sus dedos.

"Debes contarle..."-.

Era justo..

-quiero contarte algo...-.

Ella me miro, limpie sus lágrimas con el pulgar.

-dime...-.

-es sobre mi... pasado...-.

-si no quieres hablar...-.

-quiero, solo escucha.

Ella asintió esperando a que hablase.

-yo era el segundo hijo, no debí nacer como solía decirme mi madre.

La mire fijamente.

-en mi familia...eran dos hermanos mellizos. El padre de Hakon y el mío. Cuando el padre de Hakon trajo a su mujer aquí poco tiempo después ella dio a luz y quedo embarazada. Para ese momento mi padre ya tenía un hijo, mi hermano Felix. Y yo cuando nací fui a parar a las mazmorras...Crecí allí... Irina era joven y acababa de perder a un hijo, ella fue quien me amamanto durante meses a escondidas. Todos se habían olvidado de mi, solo tenían claro algo que no debía salir de allí. Así pasaron los años, y crecí solo, Irina siempre que podía venia y me traiga comida, agua y ropa. Pero no era suficiente, ella hacia lo que podía. Mi padre una vez bajo a verme, tenía ocho años y allí comenzó a sus torturas que para el eran un juego. Me había dejado a cargo de unos de sus hombres... profundamente tenía nueve años...este "guardaespaldas personal" comenzó a abusar de mi. -meb quede callado por un momento -. así pasaron los meses...hasta que un día Hakon bajo allí y me vio. Al verlo pude darme cuenta que él era el heredero, por su ropa. El en vez de hacerme a un lado, se acerco a mí. Me traía comida, pero comida de verdad. Ropa, agua, en fin todo lo necesario. Yo nunca había hablado y con el comencé hacerlo. Cuando cumplí doce años, el un día llego y me saco de allí. Camine con él, por primera vez, fuera de aquella jaula. Me había criado como un animal y como tal me comportaba. Mi padre al verme quiso matarme, pero Hakon se puso delante. El era el orgullo de su padre, y lo que Hakon decía se hacía. Cuando cumplí trece y ya sabia como era mi... familia, mi padre me odiaba, mi madre también ella sabia lo que ese tipo me hacía y nunca hiso nada, es mas lo alentaba. Mi hermano murió, el muy imbécil, se disparo accidentalmente en la cabeza. Todos lo vieron pero me echaron la culpa a mí. Hakon me defendido, y enfrento a su padre.

Respire hondo.

-y un día todo cambio... Hakon se vengó de su padre matándolo, cuando mi primo tenia 5 años vio como su padre mataba a su madre, y en el momento perfecto lo mato. Para todos fue un accidente de caza. -le dije mirándola -. y aquí cambia todo. Mi primo no quería hacerse cargo de nada, solo quería irse. A mi tío el lo odiaba, así que me dejo a cargo a mí. A nadie le gusto, pero nadie pudo hacer nada. Al tener todo bajo mi poder comencé a divertirme. Mi madre quiso acercarse, pero ordene que la encerraran, y a mi padre lo lance al bosque... fue mi primera caza, guardo su cabeza como recuerdo. Y respecto a mi madre, la descuartice viva mientras me comía sus restos poco a poco. También su cabeza esta de recuerdo.

Ella no dijo nada.

Solo me abrazo fuertemente besando mi torso.

-yo te protegeré, no temas .

**(Troy Pov)**

Blad estaba jodidamente mal, cada vez estaba peor. Ya me estaba quedando sin ideas para ayudarle y eso no era bueno. MI móvil sonó, el se había dormido en el suelo.

-¿quién...?-.

-hey pásame con tu chico...-.

-ahora no guitarrista -.

-que va, es importante -.

-que ahora no puede...-.

Estuve a punto de cortar pero lo escucho.

-mi primo lo ha dejado como heredero, debe viajar a Rusia...-.


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPITULO 30**

**ACEPTADO**

**(Pov Troy)**

Terminé de ayudar a Blad con su ropa, el tipo estaba más allí que aquí y el que hubiese intentado abrirse la cabeza a cabezazos contra un muro de hormigón no ayudaba.

A Ari la tenía con Aitana en casa, Máximo estaba con ellas jugandoajenas a lo que pasaba. Le dijimos a Ari que Blad estaba en un viaje de negocios... y la chica aun que estaba triste esperaba a que él regresase, y yo también.

Verio estaba a mi lado, como ahijado y como hijo de Blad.

-¿Listo padre?- dijo el chico-.

Blad asintió, pero su mirada estaba perdida... cuando subimos al avión nadie dijo nada hasta bajar del mismo y poder ir a la casa de Blasco.

-Si las cosas se ponen feas con Blad...- le dije a Verio-.

-Lo sacaré de allí y después volveré a por ti-

-No quiero que lo hagas-.

-Lo haré de todos modos-.

Me quedé callado era inútil discutir con Verio.

Al llegar a la casa Blad giraba en su mano derecha una navaja.

-Blad- le dije en voz baja- mantente tranquilo, no vamos a matar a nadie... ellos tienen buena fe-.

El tatuado asintió con la cabeza y entró el primero.

En el salón, estaba Blasco detrás de su mesa de escritorio, a su lado Hakon, y sentados en los flancos Duque y V, en una esquina y al lado de la ventana la madre de Blad arropada con una piel de oso.

Entramos los tres, Blad en el centro y Verio y yo a sus flancos.

-vienes con guarda espaldas-.

Blad no contestó nada, como un completo autista miró toda la estancia.

-¿El chico está bien?- me preguntó Blasco-.

Negué pero Blad se adelantó.

-Esto lo hago por mis hijos, me importa una mierda que estés casada con esa zorra, no eres mi padre, si acepto esto es por Verio y por Máximo-.

-Esa decisión e honrra- dijo Blasco bastante tranquilo a pesar de que había llamado zorra a su mujer- mantén tus modales a ra...-.

Negué.

-Verio llévatelo de aquí, hemos terminado por hoy-.

Cuando se fueron miré a todos.

-Blad no está bien por ahora, está más recuperado-.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó su madre-.

-Mentalmente no está bien... lo tenemos alejado de Ari por si llega a írsele la cabeza del todo... pero se está recuperando ya nos reconoce y no espera... a su mistress-.

Nadie dijo nada y es que en la familia todos sabían perfectamente mi historia y la de Blad.

-¿quien se ocupará entonces de parte del negocio hasta que él esté recuperado?-.

-Verio, es igual que su padre... para todo, y yo lo ayudaré-.

-Que así sea- dijo Blasco- le he permitido esas palabras porque no está bien...-.

-Y es algo que te agradezco-.

-La próxima vez no será así-.

-No habrá próxima, que él acepte no significa que vaya a verte ni a ti, ni a tu esposa, buenas tardes-.

Me giré y fui con ellos... era hora de regresar.

-Quiero ver a Ari-.

Dijo Blad y asentí...

-Es hora de que te cures amigo... tienes muchas responsabilidades-.

**(Pov Blasco)**

Miré a Dev y esta me miró a mí, su vientre estaba abultado, Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas, estaba comiendo mejor, los casannova seguían aquí, como no. Hasta que naciese el niño.

-Hakon- dije cuando lo vi entrar en el salón con Zafrina-.

-¿Si?-.

-Quería pedirte algo-.

-¿El qué?-.

-Quiero que tu, bueno los dos- dije mirando a Zafrina- seais el padrino de la niña-.

-Está bien primo, es un honor para nosotros serlo-.


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPITULO 31**

_**CHARLA**_

**(Devora Pov)**

Mi vientre cada vez estaba mas grande, dentro de poco ya no podría moverme bien y necesitaría ayuda.

Mis hermanos y mis cuñadas no se movieron de aquí. Tampoco Hakon y Zafrina, ellos serian los padrinos.

Cada vez que hablaba con Hakon, ella aparecía de la nada, y al rato la veía plácidamente hablando con Blasco.

Blasco… el no me había querido volver a tocar.

Decía que era por el embarazo…pero yo tenía algo pensado y apenas lo vería lo haría.

El se había ido unos días al norte de Rusia, dijo que era por trabajo, pero sabía que era una mentira más grande que este castillo.

Fue hablar con blad.

Tampoco dije nada, no quise meterme. Ya blad tenía la posición que nadie le quitaría, lo cual me dejaba mucho más tranquila.

Mire a mi alrededor mirando como los sirvientes trabajaban en la nueva habitación de la niña. Seria rosa, todo rosa.

Todos estaban emocionado, igual que yo.

Faltaba varios meses para que ella llegara, y todavía faltaba el nombre.

Este embarazo era tan diferente al de blad… Blasco me cuidaba hasta el mínimo detalle, una enfermera, Esme. Y el médico Edward. Ahora vivían con nosotros hasta después del parto.

Era algo exagerado pero sabía que era imposible discutir con Blasco.

(Blasco Pov)

No quería irme, pero esta charla tarde o temprano tenía que hacerse. Me gustase o no debía hablar con blad.

Tenía que dejarles las cosas en claro, como eran y como serian.

Ahora que el estaba "recuperado" y devora estaba bien con el embarazo decidí viajar. El único que lo sabía era Hakon, para todos los demás fui al norte de Rusia por un nuevo club.

No espere que me dejaran entrar en el club donde sabía que blad estaría trabajando.

Entre y camine por ese club intestado de gente hablando, tomando y drogándose hasta el despacho de blad.

Abrí la puerta y entre.

Este estaba junto a su amigo, los dos me miraron por unos segundos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -.

-he venido hablarte. Blad -.

El tatuado se puso detrás de su amigo cuando este se acerco hacia mí.

-no necesitas guardaespaldas, no pienso matarte -.

Nadie dijo nada.

"termina con esto de una vez y vuelve a casa"

-dejaremos las cosas en claro… é pero él me corto.

-solo lo hago por mis hijos secamente.

-me da igual por quien lo haces o no lo haces, relativamente el puesto tendría que ocuparlo Hakon, su hijo, o su hija y como su hija no puede tendría que ocuparlo su marido, es decir tu amigo el que está a tus espaldas.

No dijo nada.

-deja el sarcasmo a un lado si quieres trabajar, tendrás una responsabilidad con tu familia y la mía al ser el heredero, no necesito decirte lo que eso significa porque ya lo sabes. Tendrás que cuidar de tu madre, y aunque no te guste ella es tu madre, como de tu hermana el día que no este. No podrás seguir tratándola de la manera que lo venias haciendo como tampoco insultarla, no puedes negar que tus hijos se acerquen a ella, sabes tan bien como yo que eso ya no puede pasar, tú no quieres hablarle, no le hables pero deja de una vez el sarcasmo porque me ha hartado. –lo mire fijamente es el momento, ¿aceptas lo que te he dicho o no? -.

No dijo nada.

Se lo notaba tenso.

Solo me miraba.

Su amigo, tenia una mano en su hombro intentando que se calmase.

-no tengo toda la vida para ti Casannova, el mundo no gira a tu alrededor, dime si aceptas -. Le dije sin dejar de mirarlo.

El seguía sin decir nada.

No dije nada, solo me gire comenzando a caminar fuera.

-de acuerdo, pero eso no quiere decir que no deje de pensar que…-.

Me gire mirándolo fijamente.

-ya saben cómo son las cosas, nos veremos pronto -.

Le dije saliendo del despacho.

-en unos días habrá una reunión para informar a los demás clanes sobre la decisión, te esperamos en Rusia, a ti y a tu familia -.

No dije más.

Baje las escaleras saliendo de ese club.

Ya era hora de volver a casa.


	32. Chapter 32

**CAPITULO 32**

_**TEMA ZANJADO**_

**(Pov Zafrina)**

-ES QUE NO ENTIENDO PORQUE TE LLEVAS TAN BIEN CON

ELLA-.

-Somos amigos-.

-ELLA NO TIENE AMIGOS-.

-¿Porque no?-.

-PORQUE SE LOS FOLLA-.

-¿Oye... deja de gritar?-.

-NO ME DA LA GANA Y CUANDO DIGO QUE NO ES QUE NO

¿TE HAS FOLLADO A MI TIA HAKON?-.

-Que no...-.

-TE LA HAS FOLLADO ESTOY SEGURA-.

-A ver mujer, si me preguntas algo, te lo respondo y luego lo afirmas no hay sentido-.

-¿SABES LO QUE NO TIENE SENTIDO QUE TE LLEVES

TAN BIEN CON ELLA?-.

-OYE YA ESTÁ BIEN ZAFRINA-.

¿Me estaba gritando... me estaba gritando?.

-QUE NO ME GRITES INSENSIBLE-.

-VAYA QUE AHORA ERES MARIA TERESA DE CALCUTA-.

-¿A QUE COÑO VIENE ESO?-.

-DEJA DE GRITAR ME PONES NERVIOSO-.

-HARÉ CONTIGO LO QUE ME DE LA GANA ¿LO ENTIENDES?

Y AHORA ME VOY PORQUE ME ESTAS GRITANDO Y NO SE

PUEDE HABLAR CON UNA PERSONA QUE TE GRITA-.

-Pero si has empezado...-.

-ESO HAZME SENTIR CULPABLE-.

Cerré la puerta de un portazo... me había gritado.

**(Pov Hakon)**

_"M.I.E.R.D.A"-._

No debí gritar.

-Primo...-Blasco había venido y yo estaba fuera en el bosque-.

-¿Estás bien?-.

-No no lo estoy, estoy a mil jodidas millas de estar bien-.

-¿Que ha pasado?-.

-Mujeres... te pasas la vida pensando que puedes vivir sin ellas

y luego llega una y te manda a le mierda todos los esquemas-.

-¿Y Zafrina donde está?-.

-No lo sé, me ha gritado y se ha ido-.

-Uig, eso tiene que dar miedo-.

-Le he gritado-.

-Mierda Hakon... sabes que eso puede con ella-.

-Sí, lo sé, soy tonto, demándame. Pero es que está celosa de Devora-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Sí, porque somos amigos piensa que nos hemos acostado-.

Blasco se estaba riendo... mierda...

-Pues cállate porque si Zafrina esta celosa eso quiere decir... que Devora también lo esta-.

-¿cómo?-.

-Que si que las mujeres tienen algo en la cabeza que no funciona algo que no está bien... y luego los locos somos nosotros por cazar... estando con semejantes mujeres lo normal es despellejar cosas, coño-.

-Tranquilo... verás que ahora subes y dices "soy gilipollas" y la tienes de rodillas frente a ti con su boca en toda tu...-.

-Vale vale lo capto, lo capto-.

**(Pov Blad)**

Habíamos viajado a Rusia para concretar lo del negocio, Verio iba conmigo al igual que Troy.

Al llegar fue Hakon el que nos recibió.

-Hola- dijo bastante calmado-.

No quería tratos con este tipo, me fui derecho hacia el despacho de Blasco.

-Vengo por las cuentas-.

-Claro, siéntate-.

Me senté y empezó a explicarme como iban las cosas aquí y como serían asentí a todo, no era tan diferente a como llevaba yo mis clubs.

-Verio se ocupará-.

-Claro, tu chico ¿No?-dijo Blasco-.

-Sí, mi heredero-.

-Es tu viva imagen-.

-Si- sonreí- estoy muy orgulloso de él-.

-con razones-.

Devora entró en la sala, muy embarazada, su pelo estaba más brillante y había subido de peso o eso me parecía.

-Quiero hablar con él, a solas-.

Blasco se tensó.

-No voy a matarla, es muy pronto para matar reinas ¿no crees?-.

Nadie dijo nada, se levantaron y se fueron.

-Así que ahora domas bestias como Blasco-.

-Él es bueno conmigo Blad-.

-No quiero hablar contigo, así que di lo que tengas que decir...-.

-Si tú eres el heredero quiero que... quiero que tu cuides de tu hermana como un protector...-.

No podía ser cierto, no me podía estar pidiendo esto.

Mi voz salió baja y ronca como un siseo.

-Si algo le pasa a tu marido, seré yo el que se haga responsable de ti, y te juro por la tumba de mi abuela que no le faltará nada ni a ti y a esa que llevas ahí dentro, pero no me pidas más, no me pidas verme ni hablar conmigo no quiero que te acerques a mi, si sigues respirando es por ser hija de quien eres y porque yo respeto las normas y no piso mi apellido que es justo lo que tú has hecho- junté mi nariz en su mejilla- zorra -susurré- que poco te costó dejarme y ahora que bien te sientes al llevar a esa dentro de ti siendo hija de alguien tan monstruo como mi padre-.

Me levanté.

-No temas por esa cría, no le pasará nada, yo no mato a mujeres que no lo merezcan y esa niña no merece morir-.

Me giré y salí de allí, nadie estaba escuchando para mi eterna sorpresa.

-Nos vamos- le dije a Troy-.

-¿Y Dev?- Blasco me miró-.

-No voy a matar a Devora, respeto nuestro acuerdo- le cedí la mano y el la tomó- cuando yo hago un trato, lo hago-.

-Confió en tu palabra-.

-La tienes, hemos tenido una charla nada más-.

-Supongo que eso está bien-.

Asentí y me fui de allí para no volver, todo estaba zanjado y solucionado.


	33. Chapter 33

**CAPITULO 33**

**EL MOMENTO**

**(Devora Pov)**

Respire hondo.

"tranquila… el, él te odia, lo sabes" -.

Cerré fuerte mis ojos sintiendo un dolor agudo. Lleve las manos a mi vientre lanzando un alarido de dolor.

-¡BLASCO! -.

Me deje caer al suelo con las manos en mi vientre.

No puede ser…. Todavía faltaba un mes.

Sentí las fuertes manos de Blasco como las manos de Hakon ayudándome a ponerme de pie.

-ya viene susurrar a la vez que lanzaba otra grito.

Mierda…esto dolia.

-ZAFRINA -.

Grito Hakon mientras Blasco me tomaba en brazos sacándome de allí.

Respire hondo, intente mantenerte los ojos cerrados pero todo se habia vuelto negro.

Completamente negro.

**(Zafrina Pov)**

-¡APÚRATE INBECIL! -.

Mientras íbamos en la ambulancia a toda velocidad le grite el chofer. La estaba perdiendo, no, no esto no estaba pasando.

-debemos sacar a la niña -.

Los enfermeros me miraron.

-o es ella o la niña -.

"de cualquier forma Blasco te matara si muere una de las dos" -.

Todo se había complicado, absolutamente todo. Blasco venia en un coche junto a Hakon, duque y mi padre.

Mi madre y Bree venían en unas de las limusinas.

Todos estaban siguiendo a la ambulancia.

No espere a que me dieran el bisturí, lo cogí yo misma cortando su vientre.

**(Duque Pov)**

Llegamos al mismo momento que la ambulancia se detuvo en frente del hospital -.

Las puertas se abrienron y todos saltaron de ella junto con la camilla. Habia mucha sangre y unos de los enfermeros tenia un bulto en sus brazos.

Todos entraron corriendo al hospital.

Fuimos detrás de ellos, pero nos prohibieron la entrada y tuvimos que quedarnos en la sala de espera.

Blasco caminaba de un lugar a otro. Todos estábamos así.

Zafrina no salía mas, comencé a fumar desesperadamente al igual que Blasco. Estábamos todos nerviosos.

Bree se puso a mi lado abrazándome, con mi mente pensando en mi hermana también la abrace.

Pasaron tres horas hasta que Zafrina por fin salió.

Ella nos miro a cada uno, luego a su marido y luego a Blasco.

-la niña están bien, puedes pasar a verla… -terminó por decir ella.

-¿y devora? -dije con Blasco la vez.

-ella…ella no está bien, el parto fue complicado, tuve que cocerle sus trompas, ya no puede tener hijos…pero pero, debemos esperar -,susurro-

No dijo más nada.

Blasco quedo medio en shock.

V también estaba del mismo modo.

Y yo solo me deje caer en el sofá que había allí.

"no puede ser"


	34. Chapter 34

**CAPITULO 34**

**LA NIÑA**

**(Pov Blasco)**

Me acerqué a la cama y tomé a la pequeña niña en brazos, Dev había despertado de la anestesia y estaba estable... y me dijeron que mejor yo me ocupaba de darle la noticia.

-Dev...- dije en voz baja, la pequeña niña me miraba con sus grandes ojos azules, como los míos o los de mi primo estaba en silencio y con su mano diminuta tocaba mi cara-.

Ella despertó y me miró.

-Blasco... ¿y la niña?-.

-Está aquí conmigo-.

La puse a su lado y la pequeña niña la miró fijo y largo tiempo.

-Mira como lo hace tu hermano- dijo en un susurro y la niña sonrió-.

Lo que me faltaba era tener una hija parecida a Blad Casannova.

Suspiré y la miré.

-Tengo una noticia que darte...-.

-¿Cual?-.

-Te han tenido que... ligar las trompas ha habido problemas y...-.

Ella no dijo nada, tan solo miró a la niña.

-Ha merecido la pena-.

Asentí, era mucho mejor que se lo tomase de ese modo.

-¿Cuándo podremos volver a casa?-.

-En unos días, Zafrina ha tomado el mando de esta planta y te controla a ti y a la niña-.

-Vale... ¿y mis hermanos?-.

-Están fuera... ha venido el resto de la familia-.

-¿Él también?-.

-No... Pero ha venido Ari y Máximo... y Aitana-.

Ella asintió y besó la cabeza de la niña...

-Deberás pensar un nombre- dijo-.

-¿Yo?-.

-Si... tú-.

-Más tarde solucionaré eso-.

Me acerqué y la besé.

**(Pov Duque)**

Una integrante más en la familia.

-¿Quien será el padrino?- pregunté-.

-Yo- dijo Hakon sentado en una de las sillas rojas de la sala de espera-.

-¿Estás bien amigo?- dijo Máximo-.

-Si...-.

-Felicidades- dijo V al entrar en la habitación-.

Dev estaba bien... entré con mi hermano y sostuvimos por turnos a la niña.

-Te la robarán- dijo Hakon-.

-No digas eso ni en broma- dijo en un siseo Blasco-.

-Te la robarán- repitió Hakon- un pervertido-.

-¿Y eso como lo sabes?- dije-.

-Felicidades- dijo Isabella entrando con el reverendo-.

-Porque si te ha pasado a ti, le puede pasar a cualquiera- dijo mi hermano-.

Suspiré...

-Te la robarán- estaba de acuerdo con Hakon...

**(Devora Pov)**

Cuando todos se fueron y me quede a sola con Blasco, con mi marido, el se sentó en la cama después de dejar a la niña en la cuna.

Me miro por un largo tiempo sin decir nada.

-te amo .

Y era la verdad.

Amaba a Blasco, el era mi, solo mío y no quería que nunca ninguna otra mujer se le acercarse a la materia.

-Dev miro én te amo -.

Sonreí.

"_lo había dicho, lo había dicho" -._

Me senté sobre la cama y bese sus labios. Cuyo beso el correspondió.


	35. Chapter 35

**CAPITULO 35**

**EPILOGO**

**(Devora Pov)**

Toda la familia había venido por el bautismo de Dasha.

Dasha era un bonito nombre, el mismo nombre de la madre de Hakon, fue en honor a ella que Blasco quiso ponerle asa a nuestra hija.

Y después de la ceremonia y de una cena todos estábamos en el salón mientras las cabezas de los animales disecados colgaban de las paredes mirándonos.

Estábamos todos, duque, V, bree, atenea, dominic e isabella, el reverendo, Vladimir, Xinia, Aitana, Hakon, también estaban Darío, Kevin y Lucia hijos de Aitana -. Y también estaban las mujeres de Darío y Kevin y Mell -. Y sin olvidar a Rey marido de Lucia -. Ariadna, y Máximo también, Hasta troy había llegado.

Estábamos todos, todos menos el.

Blad se había quedado en la casa Casannova junto a Verio.

-papá papá los niños de Rey al entrar al salón.

Este se saco la piel de oso que tenia encima y miro a su alrededor medio dormido que llego no se paraba de quejar que aquí hacia frio -.

-¿sii….? Rey dormido.

Tenía dos niños, y otro más venia en camino, y Hakon cada vez que podía peleaba con troy.

-¿podemos ir a cazar con el abuelo Hakon? uno de sus niños.

-sii, sii el abuelo troy es aburrido, todo el día sentando frente al ordenador el otro -.

No pude evitar reírme como varios aquí.

-vale…¿yo tengo que salir? -.

Los niños negaron.

-entonces vayan y sean felices Rey volviéndose a tapar.

Tuve que reconocer que fue gracioso.

**(Blasco Pov)**

Tenía a mi pequeña en los brazos mientras miraba a mi primo gritando.

-¿sabes lo que te pasara? ¿Sabes? ¿Sabes? decía Hakon una y otra vez.

Respire hondo.

-TE LA ROBARAAAAAAAAAAAAN UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO, Y TU PRIMO NO HARAS NADA -.

Habia cambiando muchas cosas desde que le habia a Devora que la amaba, incluso antes, como por ejemplo comer carne humana…eso ya no formaba parte de mi. Pero cazar, las cazas especiales que hacíamos con Hakon, bueno, no creo que cambie por un tiempo.

-primo, no pasara…-.

El se rio como V y duque-

-pasará -dijeron los tres.

-así será y se la llevara y se la follara… -terminó por decir Hakon.

-como yo hago con tu hija -dijo Troy -.

-te callas hombre zombie, nadie te ha hablado -.

-eso no son modales guitarrista- dijo V.

-claro, los modales son lo que tengo en la cama con tu hija -.

-ESO HA ESTADO DE MAS -.

-ya basta ustedes -los dos miraron a duque.

-tu preocuparte que pronto el pervertido de tu yerno embarazara a tu niña -dijo V.

Duque respiro hondo.

-puedes callarse -todos miraron a rey dormir.

Troy sujeto del cabello a Rey, y Hakon sujeto del cuello a Troy y V sujeto del cabello a Hakon y duque sujeto del cuello al reverendo.

-te acostumbraras -dijeron las mujeres como si nada.

Suspire y camine fuera del salón mientras ellos se peleaban mirando a mi niña. Dev se puso a mi lado y me abrazo.

-es muy hermosa -.

-se parece a su padre -.

-no Dev, es hermosa como su madre -.

Ella sonrió. Acerque mi rostro al suyo besando tus labios.

* * *

**¡Hola! :D Gracias a todas/os por leer esta historia, esperamos sus comentarios y recomendaciones ^^ Las invitamos a leer "El Secreto" La segunda parte de esta historia, cuenta la historia de Dasha. La historia pueden encontrarla en nuestro perfil, las esperamos a todas.**

_**Señorita Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**_


End file.
